


矛盾螺旋

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: Agito与人类究竟能不能和睦相处呢？正剧向悬疑（大概）可能内含令您不适的血腥描写。
Relationships: Hikawa Makoto/Tsugami Shouichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TV完结后的时间线。不涉及G4计划。  
> 我就是喜欢战损.jpg

<1>

冰川诚从未想过自己会在这样的情况下见到津上翔一。至少不该是以这种形式。

在与神和天使的战斗结束之后两年了，世界总的来说还算太平，虽然还是时不时会有unknown袭击事件发生，跟之前的频率比起来已经小了不少。而随着时间的推移，觉醒的Agito也越来越多，虽然北条那之后没再为难翔一和凉，甚至在高层面前为拯救了世界的英雄说了几句还算能听的好话，但冰川不得不承认他先前的担忧不无道理。

确实，并不是每个觉醒的人都能像他的两个同伴一样舍己为人。人类毕竟是复杂的，仗着超能力失去自我而作恶的人总是存在的，就像曾经的木野薰一样。基数增多之后，Agito犯罪的案件也开始发生，人与Agito怎样相处也是现在愈发火热的社会话题。

冰川诚离开G3小队后一直在搜查一课活跃，小泽澄子去了伦敦，北条也追着她跑到了伦敦——虽然嘴上说只是外派办案，谁都知道他真实的目的是什么，孤身一人的苇原凉踏上了浪迹天涯的旅程，真鱼和真岛忙于学业，而津上翔一——虽然真名是泽木哲也，但被大家一律无视了——则真的如他之前所说的那样开了家餐厅，业余时也为需要帮助的同族提供帮助，Agito协会那档子事儿也没被他丢掉，哪怕大家各有各的忙活，也一定至少会在每年木野薰的忌日那天在Agito餐厅齐聚一次，各自分享现在的生活，互相打趣调侃一下，再缅怀一会儿故人。

除此之外，偶尔他也会下班后带同事去翔一的餐厅，彼时冰川已经是个成熟的刑警、课长的有力候补、后辈眼中神一般的存在，但唯独在这个人面前他还是会失去自己的节奏，然后被翔一嘲笑是“笨手笨脚的金刚寺先生”。冰川也早就习惯了这样的模式，通常只是苦笑着回应一下。

好了，这不重要，重要的是为什么这个人会在台风肆虐的夜晚出现在他的公寓门前。他们虽然是好朋友（大概？），但好像还没有到随便在深夜串门的程度——

租屋的走廊只有一盏微弱的顶灯，他看不清对方的脸，只能从滴水的声音和耷拉下来的发丝判断出翔一全身都湿透了，就像刚从水里捞出来一样，走廊的外面是瓢泼的大雨，在变化多端地风中砸到面庞上，他似乎是朝冰川咧开嘴笑了一下，在昏黄的光芒下不太真切。

“对不起……我……可以进去吗……冰川先生？”

翔一的声音很疲惫，上一次他听到这样的语气还是在翔一放弃Agito的力量的时候。

警官愣了一下，把到嘴边的疑问通通吞了下去，侧身让他进屋，翔一嘀咕着感谢的话语，被狂躁的风暴声吞没。就在冰山重新关上公寓门的时候，他的身后传来了沉重的声响，警官回过头去，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“津上先生……？你没事吧，津上先生？”

津上翔一跪趴在地上似乎努力想要站起来，但他只略微挣扎了一下，就整个人都软倒了下去。一瞬间冰川以为对方可能又开了个玩笑，但他认识的津上翔一不可能在这种恶劣天气下还深更半夜敲自己家门只为了恶作剧。

“津上……先生？”

他不确定地叫着对方的名字，将手指压在翔一的颈侧，在感觉到皮肤下面还有跳动的脉搏之后稍微松了口气。从暴雨中闯进来的翔一浑身都被雨水泡透了，冰川一边小幅度地摇晃翔一的手臂试图叫醒他，一边谨慎地将人翻了过来，然后他就摸到了一手粘腻的触感，还留意到了空气中一股不太对劲的味道。

身为搜查一课的警官，冰川诚对这再熟悉不过，那是津上翔一流出来的血。

“津上先生！醒一醒，津上先生，听得见我的声音吗？！”

翔一没有给他任何回应，他的脸几乎是惨白的，眼睛也紧闭着，只有急促的喘息声和皱紧的眉头表现出眼前的人还活着。

他努力遏制住自己往坏的方向想，小声说了一句“失礼了”便解开了翔一的外套。翔一那件毛绒绒的米色外衣吸饱了雨水变得沉重不已，不得不在脱下来的时候稍微用了点力，立刻引起了翔一无意识的呻吟，冰川不住地小声道歉，尽可能轻柔地拉开来，但在他看见几乎被血红侵占的内衬后，警官还是倒吸了一口冷气。

冰川诚确信自己哪怕在与大天使和神的战斗中都没见过翔一受这么重的伤。作为人类的进化，Agito的外壳很抗打，对于普通人来说能立刻没命的攻击落在外壳上也不一定能穿透，不然苇原凉当年也不可能在第一次Agito捕获作战的枪林弹雨中逃过一劫。换而言之，Agito形态受到的内伤和钝器伤会更多，而眼前的情况明显是利器所致的伤害。

他拿起电话刚要叫救护车，却在按下通话键前又放了下来。翔一在这个情况下比起去医院，却选择了来找他，这一定是有原因的，而他能被利器造成如此严重的伤害只有一个可能性——

翔一受伤的时候并不是Agito的形态，并且当时的情况很可能令他不方便变身。

一个可怕的想法在他的脑袋里呼之欲出，他拼命摇了摇头将这个问题暂时抛之脑后，取出家里的医药箱打算紧急止血。翔一的体质恢复比普通人要快，只要处理得当不至于会太危险。

他用剪刀小心地在翔一的衣服边缘剪了个口，慢慢将粘在皮肤上的衣服撩起来，布料在离开伤口的时候带起了一点血肉，让翔一在昏迷中也本能地颤抖起来。冰川咬紧牙，这种时候他开始真情实感讨厌起自己的笨拙，在这种情况下这双手比以往更加难以操控精密的动作，他手下一滑，一不小心扯了一下，撕拉一声掠过一道伤痕，听着就知道很痛。

翔一在昏迷中打了个激灵。

“啊，对不起！”

即便在这种情况下翔一仍然没有醒，这个认知让冰川觉得喉咙愈发干燥起来。意识到情况紧急的警官来不及先仔细查看每一处创伤，只能先根据自己的知识飞快进行急救包扎，祈祷Agito的自愈能力可以尽快对身体进行修复。他的手触及到的皮肤因为失血和被雨水吸走热量是令人担忧的冰凉，警官不敢去思考对方会就这么失血过多再也醒不来的可能性，只能机械一样埋头用棉球处理伤口的表面。

当他处理完了上半身，准备转移到腿部的时候，冰川才注意到有什么东西扎进了翔一的腿侧。他的专业知识告诉他不能随便乱动这类凶器避免造成二次伤害，警官只能先凑近观察这根东西到底是什么，然后他感觉到一股久违的愤怒在全身弥漫开来，渗透到每个细胞。

“他们……怎么能……！”

警官马上认出来了，这是在捕捉强攻击性生物的时候用来麻痹的精神毒素，只倾刻间就能把一头猎豹制服的那种，得亏津上翔一不是人类——不如说就算是翔一，要一个人在暴雨夜顶着这样的身体挪动到他家门口——

津上先生究竟是靠着多强的意志力才摸到了他这里，根本不得而知。

一种难以言明的情绪梗在他的心里，冰川顾不上去纠结这么多，总之绝不能让翔一继续躺在地板上，他轻轻托起翔一的肩膀让对方靠在胸前，莫名想起了在知道Agito的真身之前翔一总会留给他的背影。

虽然他确实给对方加了太多粉丝滤镜，津上翔一仍然是毫无怨言救过他无数次的骑士，更是早在对unknown的目的一无所知时就开始无差别为每一个人而战，可此刻，保护他人的骑士却倒在这里，伤害他的极有可能就是他所拼命保护的事物。

有什么人在捕获Agito，并且很可能是不择手段的类型。

冰川的眼神逐渐冷了下来，攥紧了拳头。

现在轮到他来保护Agito了。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能有医学bug，欢迎私下告诉我！（合掌）

“抱歉，父亲目前能帮到的暂时只能这么多了，肯定没有医院里的检查详尽……要是木野先生也在就好了。”

真岛浩二的脸上仍然带着些许稚气，性子上比曾经的他要沉稳了许多。

冰川也有快一年没见到他了。只是凌晨的时候翔一开始持续低烧，警官感到手足无措，想了一圈只能先找真岛浩二问问了。联络少年时他一度犹豫过，毕竟少年应该还是学生，但浩二很快明白了他的意思，带着父亲上了门，听说他已经在以外科医生为目标，后来和父母相处的也不错。

“腿上插进去的东西我已经取出来了，但毒素进到肌肉里，可能没那么快被代谢出来。”医生看了眼盘子上像刺一样的东西，皱了皱眉头，“这可不是对人使用的东西……”

“嗯，我知道。我在一些走私动物的贩子手里见过这个，通常是用来制服攻击性强的动物。”冰川下意识地回答，他的视线扫过看起来很难受的翔一，不由得压低了声音。

“如果能去到医院，输血和开药都要容易一些。现在只能先这样了，得亏您及时止血，不然津上先生很可能撑不过今天。”真岛先生将输液瓶挂在衣架上，从儿子手中接过另一个玻璃瓶，“晚点等现在这输完了，就换上这边的——更换的方法您知道吗？”

“啊……这个……”

“我也留下来一晚观察津上先生的情况吧，冰川先生做事情我可不太放心。”

浩二严肃之于不忘调侃一下警察的笨拙，警官瞪了这小崽子一眼，咬着嘴唇道：“没有那回事，我也是比以前有进步的！”

“真的吗？”

少年摇了摇头，嘲讽地咧开一个弧度，但还是站起来手把手地教冰川怎么做。

“今天非常感谢您，真岛先生。”

“客气了。听说浩二离家出走的那会儿你们给他提供了很多帮助，这是应该的。”

在真岛医生出去之后，冰川压低了声音，对经过身旁的少年道：“你要告诉苇原先生小心……你自己最好出门时也注意一些。”

“我会的。真鱼那边要吗？”

警官沉吟了一会儿，摇了摇头：“捕获agito的事情可以说，津上先生的情况先不提吧。他选择了来找我，恐怕是不想把美杉教授一家牵扯进来，至少等他醒来再说吧  
。”

目送着真岛父子离开，冰川长舒了口气，在床边坐了下来揉了揉太阳穴。他伸出手试探了一下翔一的体温，将额头上的毛巾换了个面。

翔一睡的并不安稳，他像是呼吸困难一样剧烈地喘息着，脸上身上都被冷汗浸湿，偶尔会听见他梦呓般地念着姐姐的名字。

这个人虽然总是笑眯眯、什么都不放心上，但一个人经历这些一定很辛苦吧，就算是乐观如津上翔一，也曾一度受到打击放弃过agito的力量。只是这个人果然还是平时不正经笑着的模样比较让人习惯。

“津上先生……现在的模样真的不适合你啊，快点好起来吧。”

冰川想起以前翔一也有遇到过生命危机，那次是他被一只unknown下了毒，24小时后就会死，可当冰川去见翔一时，这人一脸安然地蹲在自己的菜园里，甚至还有心思使唤自己帮忙除草。那个时候他还不知道眼前的人就是agito，只觉得津上翔一这个人也太轻浮了，现在想来，之所以他那么冷静，是因为对身为agito的自己能在死限将至前解决这只unknown十分自信吧。

当然也有可能真的就是津上翔一心太大。这也是最令冰川诚困扰的一点，跟对方说话时他总能把自己绕进去。

“问题是，现在的敌人可能比神还要更难对付……因为agito根本不会攻击人类……”

他记得津上先生曾经第一次面对突然袭击的gills也是始终都在防守，没有足够的原因，agito绝对不会主动攻击unknown以外的生物，所以人类的敌人应该由身为警察的他来想办法。

小泽前辈和北条先生都不在国内，恐怕情报还不如他知道的多。

那就先来推理吧，他拿起了铅笔。首先，普通市民知道agito和怪物的存在，但毕竟觉醒了的人在总比例里占据不大，并不是每天上街买菜都能遇到一个超能力者的。其次，能知道津上翔一就是agito的人，要么是警方高层的人，要么是其他觉醒的agito。

——津上先生究竟是不是第一个遭到袭击的agito呢？在他之前有没有其他的agito失踪？

冰川想的出神，写了字的便签纸被他乱七八糟打满了圈，所以当手机响起来时他吓了一大跳，差点从椅子上摔了下来，笔也随着椅子的摆动咕噜咕噜滚到了地上。警察像做错事情的小孩被老师训话一样小心翼翼看了眼床上的翔一，确认对方并没有被吵醒之后才拿起手机。

“你好，我是冰川。”

“有事件。”电话另一头干脆利落的声音是他的上司河野先生，“我知道今天你休息，只是死者的情况有点奇怪，我想冰川的话应该比较清楚这些。”

“唔……”

冰川犹豫地看了眼衣架上挂着的输液瓶，又扫了一眼还在梦中挣扎的翔一，河野那头停顿了一会儿，问：“你现在不方便吗？”

“是……有点……”他总不能把重伤患一个人丢在家里吧。

“那总之我先把照片发给你，明天再跟你讲细节。”

冰川挂掉电话放在旁边，给自己倒了杯水。过了两分钟，他的手机振动了起来，警官点开了河野发来的邮件，皱着眉头辨认着像素极低的照片，在几张不同角度的图之间来回切换，然后，他的脸上逐渐露出了不可置信的表情。

“这是什么……不会吧……？”


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 悬疑路上回不来了

翔一恢复意识的时候浑身都跟车轮来回碾压过一样疼。他颤动了一下手指，肌肉像水泥一样梆硬沉重。开始逐渐复苏的感官让他察觉到自己仿佛是躺在干净温暖的被褥中。

……发生了什么？他现在又在哪里？

视野缓缓地清晰起来，翔一努力睁开眼睛，盯着完全陌生的天花板，凌乱的记忆逐渐在他的脑海里拼凑起来——

“对了……嘶！痛痛痛痛痛……”

因为猛然坐起的动作拉到了伤口，他本能地从喉咙里挤出悲鸣，老老实实地躺了下去。偏过头时他注意到了枕头边有一张纸片，翔一把纸片捏在手里，眯着眼睛读着上面的字。

——马上就回来，津上先生千万不要乱动。冰川。

“对哦，这里是冰川先生家来着……”他注意到了床旁边被当作输液架使用的衣架，长长地舒了口气，“好险，一时间以为自己不行了……”

身上的伤口全都经过了谨慎的处理，根据他的了解，这恐怕不是冰川先生的手笔，应该是拜托了其他可信又专业的人。真鱼并没有守在旁边，也就是说冰川先生并没有通知教授一家自己的事情，这样一想他稍微放下了心。冰川诚这个人虽然笨手笨脚，在体察人心上却意外地非常仔细，翔一闭上眼睛，按下了嘴角扬起的弧度。

那个晚上……

那个晚上他真的一度觉得自己完蛋了，腿上扎进去的毒针刺痛无比，浑身上下没有一处用的上劲儿的地方。他的意识在暴雨声中逐渐远去，雨水带走了身上的热量让他冷得发抖，他非常需要找个地方好好休息，但他的背后是追击的步伐。这座城市是他所热爱、所要保护的地方，他没把握危机情况下的自己能否控制好agito的力道，只能尽量在不变身的条件下逃跑。而逃到哪里给无辜的人带来麻烦也不是他想看到的，他需要一个可信的同伴，会无条件信任他、接纳他，对agito的事情也要有一定了解的同伴……

他的脑子里第一个浮现出来的就是总被自己捉弄的笨拙刑警。冰川先生崇拜着Agito，而且在关键的时刻警官总是能做出正确的抉择，更重要的是，他知道自己的后背可以安心地交给这个人。

冰川先生……冰川先生……

他要快点甩掉身后的追击者，到冰川先生那里去……

诶，但是我为什么那个时候要跑呢？是谁在追击我？

他只能记起自己当时完全靠着这个念头在鞭挞着疲惫的身躯，咬着牙拖着完全没有知觉的腿淌过雨水汇聚的水洼，整个脑子都在燃烧一样剧痛，然后，在那个人将自己请进屋的那一刻，翔一紧绷的身体终于放松了下来，他只感觉到视野快速地倾斜，安心的感觉包裹着他的全身，Agito的变身者就这样在自己的战友面前昏死了过去……多半这莫名其妙的一遭把冰川诚也吓得够呛。

“唉，这次给冰川先生添麻烦啦……”

他小声地嘟囔着，房间的门突然被打开，警官风风火火地冲了进来，连外套都没来得及脱，在与翔一目光对视的那一刻，他立刻凑到了床旁边。

“津上先生已经醒了啊……身上有没有不舒服的地方，有没有想喝水或者肚子饿……啊对不起！津上先生醒了多久了，我本来不该留你一个人在房间里的，因为事出突然所以……”

高大的警官衣服上还沾着尘土，手忙脚乱地解释着，显然是急匆匆就赶回来了，喘着气的模样让翔一想起了邻居家养的哈士奇。他忍不住笑了一声，把被子拉过唇边，盖住嘴角的弧度。

“不要着急，冰川先生，我没醒太久……可以给我倒杯水吗？”

“啊……好，好。不好意思了，因为有些需要我去协助的案件，才被河野先生紧急叫走了。”

冰川松了口气，倒好了水后在床边坐了下来。翔一下意识撑起身体打算接过杯子，胳膊上的伤却正好压到，让他抽了口冷气躺了回去。

“津上先生不要急……你这次是真的伤得很重，如果是普通人类的话很可能已经回天乏术了。我来帮你吧。”警官赶紧制止了他的二次伤害行为。冰川的手掌比较宽大，上面留着常年握枪的茧子，滑过后颈时硌得有点痒，但冰川的动作却很小心，托在后脑的力量稳重而令人安心，翔一起初还有点绷紧的脖颈慢慢放松了下来，将重量全部交给了眼前的人，从贴在唇边的杯沿抿过一口水。

这时候翔一才注意到了冰川家并不大，单身汉的租房家里肯定只有这一张床，多半警官先生昨晚凑活着睡了沙发。这么想着他有点不好意思，嘿嘿地笑着撇过了脸。

“打扰了，冰川先生，我来的果然还是太突然了一些。”

“不是这样！一直以来我受津上先生那么多的照顾，这点忙是应该的。再说，救人这件事情本身也没有什么可犹豫的。”

冰川连忙摆了摆手，然后，他才收起了表情，严肃地微微低下头。

“如果津上先生不介意的话……可以告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

翔一的眉头因为困扰而皱了起来，他撅着嘴嘀咕道：“说实话……我也没太明白……到底是怎么回事……”

“啊？”

讲到了正经事，翔一也难得冷下了脸，他努力挖掘着回忆中的画面，陈述道：“那天晚上，因为台风天，我早早关了餐厅准备回家……路上，撞见了一点奇怪事情。”

“奇怪的事情……？”

“之前我有跟大家介绍过吧？在我餐厅里做帮厨的可奈小姐也是Agito这件事情。”

“啊，是有这么一回事。”

提到这个名字冰川有了印象，那个女孩是津上翔一在老师手下打工的时候跟他一起共事的，因为突然觉醒了Agito的能量受到了惊吓，曾差点和翔一的姐姐走上同样的末路，后来在翔一的开导下重新捡回了做厨师的梦想，到Agito餐厅当了员工，有时候自己过去吃饭还会被翔一拜托试吃新品提供感想。

可奈小姐也是Agito，津上先生果然是遇到了什么跟Agito有关的事件吧？

他的脑海里浮现出方才令他当机立断赶往案发现场的那张照片，警官抬起手，示意翔一接着说下去。

“明明店早就关了，天气也很差，我离开的时候可奈小姐却在雨里站着。当时我觉着有点奇怪，就上前跟她打了声招呼。”

翔一认真地回忆着，习惯性地想抵住下巴，手抬起来了一点又想起自己现在的伤情，只好放了下去。

“就在那个时候，她像是看到什么怪物一样惊恐地叫了一声，说什么不要过来之类的，抱着头逃跑了。因为她的样子实在很奇怪，我有些在意，就跟在背后追，跑出去几步突然腿上很沉重……反应过来的时候膝盖就跪到了地上。我才发现有什么穿过了我的大腿，但那个时候没感觉到痛，就是使不上劲——”

“嗯，那是一种神经毒素，会迅速从神经末梢侵入麻痹肌肉。似乎现在还没完全排干净。”

冰川解释道。翔一恍然大悟点了点头：“原来如此……总之事情就是这样了。”

“……？”

“故事讲完了呀，之后就变成现在这样了。”他想挠挠头表达自己的疑惑，但无奈动作受到绷带的限制，只好撇撇嘴角，“之后的画面我怎么样都想不起来，只记得有人朝我走来，我在雨里跑，对方似乎想置我于死地，其他的就怎样都想不起来……冰川先生？你在听吗？”

突然被叫到的冰川诚肩膀一抖，他方才一直用一种放空的目光凝视着墙上不存在的一个点，不知道在想些什么。警官点了点头：“在听。我在想些事情。”

“诶，好无情哦，明明是冰川先生说要听我讲的，结果自己走神去了！”

“不是不是不是，津上先生，不是要把你晾一边啦！”警官为自己急忙辩解，他沉吟了一会儿，掏出了手机，从里面翻出了一张照片，“这个是今天被发现的一具尸体，发现的地方离餐厅步行半小时左右。”

“诶？还有这样的事情啊？最近真是不太平呢……”

翔一眯起眼睛看着冰川手机上的图，一位男子仰躺在地上对着天空怒目圆睁，眼中噙满了不甘于痛苦，他的右手以一种诡异的方式穿过了自己的胸膛，胳膊在胸前弯曲着，撞碎肋骨抓住了自己的心脏——就是字面意义的，抓住了自己的心脏。他的血液、皮肉组织和碎裂的骨片溅得到处都是，似乎是场面实在过于惨烈，河野先生拍出来的照片有些手抖，尽管如此，翔一还是辨认出了男人身旁的地面上，用极大的力气深深刻进地板的字痕。

Case 23 completed  
这个男人是被Agito杀死的。

仿佛从地狱中爬出来的呢喃恶语化为张牙舞爪的字符，每笔都承载着近乎疯狂的执着。

“这个穿透胸口的伤肯定不是人类能做到的，超能力者、或者unknown吗……？”翔一轻声询问。

“是的，津上先生……河野先生也认为这绝不是普通人类能做到的手法。我不知道你昨天出事的地方在哪里，但这个人身上还带着这样的东西……”

冰川按下手机上的键，图片变成了死者的随身物品排列，里面赫然有一把沾满鲜血的钉枪跟两把同样沐浴过殷红的战术匕首。

“我偷偷对过了口径……那把枪的弹道和射伤津上先生的毒刺是完全吻合的，枪上也没有检测出死者以外的指纹。”

“津上先生，虽然我还没对过他的匕首，但他可能就是昨天试图杀死你的人。”

翔一睁大了眼睛，还没有完全恢复精力的他感到大脑被过大的信息量冲击。

“还是什么都想不起来吗？”冰川紧锁着眉头，“因为昨晚暴雨天气的缘故，暂时没有目击者，但如果接下来有人看见你的话……”

“唔，难道冰川先生是在怀疑我吗？有点伤心诶。”翔一不太高兴地抓紧了被子的边缘，心里有一股不明的委屈感慢慢爬上了心脏。

“不，是谁都不可能是津上先生，你没可能是凶手，我确信这一点。”

警察斩钉截铁地回答，连一分犹豫都没有。他沉思了一下，把自己的担心娓娓道出：“如果接下来有目击Agito的情报，从地点上来看，津上先生极有可能被列为最大的嫌疑人。”

“确实……”

“而我绝不会让这样的事情发生。”

冰川托住下巴，眼神坚定而毫不犹豫：“再想一想……津上先生，任何小片段小镜头都好，你到底看见了什么？”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冰川的脑壳有多疼，我写的脑壳就有多疼

深夜降临的时候总是令人出其不意的。黑暗像掉进染缸里的墨水一样悄然笼罩了天空，终于能离开工作岗位的男人长舒了一口气，收拾好东西锁好门走出公司。晚高峰的时间已经过去，走向电车站的小径空无一人，他一边甩着钥匙一边思考今晚的食物，那家街边的鱼板拉面或许还开着门，或者去Agito餐厅奢侈一把也不错……他摸出钱包里的优惠券，脚步逐渐轻快起来。

男人没有察觉到他的后背早就被捕猎者盯上了。猎人踮起脚尖蹲进草丛里，将瞄准镜对准了野兔有力的双腿。电车滑过轨道发出轰鸣声，风浪掀起了男人的衣摆，也就在那一刻，利刃出鞘刺向了它的目标……

他们奔跑的脚步声消失在走廊尽头，伴随着一道白光闪过，划破了寂静的夜晚——

“请问这是怎么一回事？我要求给出合理的解释。”

冰川诚一巴掌拍在桌面上，震得茶杯里的水泛开一圈圈涟漪。河野警官露出为难的表情看了看自己的部下，又看了看坐在桌子后面的领导，拍拍冰川的肩膀示意他冷静。

“冰川先生，我对你在G3小组的经历有所耳闻，你与Agito一号津上翔一、二号苇原凉都有过长时间的接触和并肩作战，我知道这对你来说很难接受。但如你所见，现下的情况我们必须这么做。并且这次尸体附近也出现了跟上次一样的字迹，我们认为这就是第二起命案。”

上司推了推眼镜，将几份文件摆在了他的面前。

“第一起命案的死者所有的鉴定结果都在这里，他的衣服上检测出了津上翔一的指纹，战术匕首的刀刃上也查出有津上翔一的血液。综合现场的位置离Agito餐厅并不远，津上翔一是最大的嫌疑人。”

“这个我知道。”冰川深吸了口气，保持大脑的冷静，目前为止事情的走向还是和他的预测没有差太多，“但就算真的是津上先生所为，这也说明津上先生是正当防卫。津上先生至今为止救助过无数的普通市民，也协助过警方，我们不应当过河拆桥。”

“确实是这样没错——如果只是这样的话。”

新的死者照片被摆在他的眼前。这次摆在他面前的照片又是以人类无法完成的姿势死去的——死者的身体像麻花一样扭曲着，哪怕没看验尸报告也能猜出死因是颈椎骨折。而这次的现场是在电车站步行100米以内，地面上除了一处飞溅的血迹以外基本没有留下其他的痕迹。

“血液应该是来自凶手身上的，根据形状判断溅出的位置并不高，综合出血量应该是小腿动脉。”河野先生接过长官递来的现场报告，“血液暂时没有合适的配对，应该是并未在警局留下过记录的人。死者身上除了一支沾满血的钢笔以外没有其他的武器，多半是用于自卫了。死者前方的地面上有一张Agito餐厅的优惠券，指纹与死者不匹配，因此也推断是凶手留下的。”

“等一下，不能因为一张优惠券就认定跟津上先生有关吧？”冰川捏紧了办公桌的边缘，“津上先生昨天一直和我在一起，有绝对的不在场证明，我也没见到他联系任何可疑人士。而且津上先生的血液和指纹都有在警局留档，既然查不到匹配对象，说明跟他没有关系。”

“津上翔一昨天和你在一起……你是这么说的吗？”

他的上级抬起眼，从镜片上方审视着面前的部下，冰川诚突然回过神来自己可能说了不该说的话。

“关于他本人现在的情况我先不问——目击证人称看到了类似Agito的生物从现场匆忙离开，觉得形迹可疑，才因此发现了尸体。加上餐厅的优惠券，哪怕津上翔一本人并没有亲自参与，我们也有理由怀疑这件事情跟他有关系。”

“怎么能这样……”

“只是暂时拘留和调查讯问，没有确凿证据我们也不会随意出动。而且经过今天的谈话我认为冰川先生在Agito相关的事件中容易掺杂个人感情，为了保证公平，后续的搜查我们可能不会让你直接参与。”

“……”冰川噎住了，他低下头看了看几张死者的照片，又发现了什么似的指了指地上的血迹形状，“等一下，如果地上的血迹是死者用钢笔插入凶手的小腿造成的，应该除了少许溅出以外还会有向下滴落的形状，这个怎么看都是某种高速运行的物体穿透身体时造成的。”

也就是枪伤。他没直白地说出来，但对面一定听的明白他的意思：死者在危险时用钢笔刺向凶手的推论根本站不住脚。

“这个确实是一处矛盾，考虑到超能力者的存在，可能有我们不知道的细节情况发生。”上司轻描淡写地取下眼镜，放在手边，这已经是很明显的逐客令了，“但不管怎样，现阶段我们有很多问题需要问津上翔一，无论是关于他与事件的关联还是对Agito的了解。这是不可否认的事实。”

“可是……”

“嫌疑人现在在哪里，你知道吗，冰川先生？我也不是不讲人情的，看在你过去的功绩上我愿意给你一个机会，将嫌疑人带来警局的事情暂时交给你，请立刻开始执行。”

——人倒是就在我家里。他想。

跟着河野离开警局的时候冰川有点恍惚，他本以为自己已经对这个事态做好了十足的心理准备，可事情的发展还是出乎了他的预料。他在前面毫无兴致地开着车，背后是同事的警笛，难得的，老实人冰川诚开始思考自己要不要提前通知津上翔一赶紧跑路。

不公平，这完全是因为对象是“Agito”，是超越人类的亚人种，如果怀疑的对象是人类，如此充满矛盾的现场根本不能作为扣下津上先生的理由，这根本不公平。

关键的当事人本人津上翔一并没有对那个晚上详细的记忆。他跟翔一坐在一起试图帮助对方回忆，但可能是在重伤冲击的原因下，翔一只能记起确实有人在追击自己、自己也有反抗，连自己那晚后来有没有变身都不知道，但无论从情分上还是翔一本人的身体状况来看，冰川都认为翔一不会杀死追击自己的人。

至少从他受的伤看来，在相当长一段时间里都没有变身……

“这到底怎么办啊……”

“什么怎么办啊？冰川先生老是皱着眉毛，会年纪轻轻长皱纹的哦。”

“……啊？”

冰川诚这才注意到面前放大的凑过来的脸，津上翔一笑眯眯地从车窗外看着他。Agito的恢复能力确实远超普通人，虽然身上还是包着乱七八糟的绷带，嘴唇还因为缺血显得略微发白，至少他已经能下地走路了。警官刚要下意识回应他的问候，才想起自己回来的目的是什么。

“不，津上先生你，快点——”

“啊，警察局的事情吗？我已经猜到了，老远就听见警笛声，果然还是变成了这样啊。”

翔一满不在乎地挠了挠脸颊的纱布，直起身看着跟在冰川背后陆续开来的警车。

“津上先生——”

“我们不是昨天就猜到事情会这么发展了嘛？现在我逃跑或者失踪的话，事情会变得更复杂——冰川先生也是这么分析的嘛。”

保护市民的英雄慢慢举起双手，脸上顺从的表情没有丝毫要抵抗的意思。警官的同事陆续下车将他包围起来，一股莫名的烦躁情绪充斥着冰川的心里，他忍不住也走下车，高大的影子立刻就把面前的人笼罩了起来。

“我是有这么说，没错。但我没有让你直接送上门的意思……不对，我是想说——”冰川组织了一下语言，按住了津上翔一的肩膀，“你至少也意思意思反抗一下吧，你可是被当作嫌疑人了啊！”

“但冰川先生不是很厉害的刑警吗？”

翔一眨了眨眼睛，他仍然举着双手，自然地面对着用枪指着他的警察们，就像在说今天的天气真好一样悠然自得。

“反正冰川先生会找到真正的凶手的，我就进去吃着猪扒饭等着啦。说不定在警局里我会更安全呢。”

“等一下，这可不是在玩啊？”

这个人为什么对自己的事情总是一副毫不在意的模样啊？！

看着翔一主动地坐进了后面的警车，冰川觉得自己的脑壳更疼了。他又一次低下头看着手里案件的报告，扯了把自己的头发作为发泄。

——这都是什么乱七八糟的一天。

死者和凶手，自卫和捕猎，钢笔和枪伤……

矛盾的地方到处都是。

而且且不说第二起命案，在津上先生的事件里，追击津上先生的人死了，他本人也逃离了现场，会在尸体旁边留下那两行字的人又是谁呢？

“这个男人是被Agito杀死的……23又代表着什么……”

“这次的尸体旁边写着22。”他旁边的河野警官开口了，老警察饶有趣味地看着远去的警车，“这个年轻人就是你经常提到的阿什么……”

“Agito。”

“对，就是那个。”河野挥了挥手，“真是神奇的人啊，明明面对要背上没干过的罪名的危险，却完全不怕。”

“他一直就是这样的。”冰川嘀咕着，“就算还有四个小时就要死了津上先生也不慌不忙的……以前也是为了别人在战斗……”

如果当年不是亲眼看到Agito在自己面前解除变身，他可能根本不会相信这个轻浮的小菜农就是自己眼中高大的英雄——

“唉，你咋就没听明白呢，我的意思是他真的对你毫无保留的信任，觉得你肯定能找出真相。所以才不着急的。”

老警察用胳膊肘捅了捅不开窍的部下，露出神神秘秘的表情：“这么好的朋友很多人一辈子都交不到，你很幸运哦。”

“哈……这到底算幸运还是不幸运，我也搞不明白了。”

冰川苦笑着，用力拍了拍自己的脸。

对方到底是什么人，有多少人，目的又是什么……除了跟Agito有关以外，什么都想不明白。

他感觉到在明媚的阳光下，照不到的阴暗中有什么在悄然生长，缠绕在这座城市的上空。


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我尽力了，如果在法医学和日本警察制度的理解上还是有什么漏洞请告诉我
> 
> *本章新出现的名字全是丢骰子出来的，若有重合纯属巧合

“第一被害人松下大空，性别男，24岁，自由职业者，所持有的武器钉枪和匕首来源渠道不明。生前有去地下搏击俱乐部的爱好，最后的目击情报是案发前两天出现在常去的俱乐部。死亡原因为穿透性心脏外伤，推测死亡机转为心肌缺氧造成的心脏功能突然失代偿。”

“特记，遗体的大腿与小腿肌肉ATP大量流失，判断生前完成了某种激烈运动，初步推断死前曾运用该部位的肌肉与凶手进行过搏斗。因在被害人的武器上查出Agito一号津上翔一的血液，现暂时作为嫌疑人拘留中。被害人与津上翔一的人际关系并无重叠。”

“第二被害人樱井相马，性别男，35岁，职业是文员，关键性证物钢笔是悠木电器公司发给职员内部的文具，所残留的血液正在各大医院进行匹配。被害人死亡原因为颈部骨折，推测死亡机转为脊柱损伤所致的脊髓休克。”

“死者最后的目击情报是案发前三小时在距离现场一公里左右的M记，胃部内容物已证实和该店的食材匹配。死者婚姻状况为未婚，除了在海外工作的兄长以外没有特别亲近的人际。特记，第二被害人案发时，嫌疑人津上翔一有不在场证明。”

“此案极有可能涉及到Agito与超能力者，因此本部将直接参与搜查。”

会议室内重新陷入一片沉寂。刑警们专注地阅读着案件报告，一时间房间内只有翻动纸张的声音。冰川深深吸了口气，反复寻找着接下来搜查的突破口。

“提问。死亡机转这边写的是推测，是否可以认为遗体还未进行病理检查。”台下有人举起了手。

“病理检查结果还未出。此处的死亡机转是根据致命伤进行的推测，可以视报告上为较为准确的结果。”

“提问。我听闻为津上翔一做不在场证明的证人是前G3-X着装者冰川诚，我想问冰川刑警在第二桩命案发生时具体与津上翔一在什么地方，有什么行动。”一位高个子的刑警提问道。

瞬间，所有人的目光都落在了冰川身上。这突如其来的一手让冰川猝不及防，张着嘴反应了两秒钟，才站起来回答。

“津上翔一案发时在我家中。他当时的身体状况不太乐观，所以在卧室休息。”

“身体状况的部分能详细说明一下吗？”还是刚才的刑警再次发问。

冰川心里知道这些全都是对翔一不利的因素，但翔一此时已经在警局，恐怕受伤的事情已经被知道了，他不敢犹豫太久显得自己可疑，站直了身体回答：

“津上翔一在第一起案件发生当晚因受到不明人士的追击，身受重伤，他选择向我求助，曾一度陷入过休克。嫌疑人在我家的大部分时间都在睡眠中，他与第一起命案确实可能有较强的关联，但我个人认为即便第一被害人与他有关系，他也没有足够的精力在那种状态下实行、或策划仅仅隔了两天之后的第二起命案。”

河野在旁边偷偷比了个拇指为他打劲，冰川用嘴角些微的弧度回复了前辈。他的拳头在桌子下攥得紧，把汗全部捏在了手心里，以让头脑尽可能保持冷静和清醒。

“那么我可以理解为，冰川刑警是嫌疑人熟悉到能够赋予极高信任的亲近关系者吗？”对面丝毫没有让步的意思，语气逐渐变得咄咄逼人。

冰川不由得皱起了眉。

“我们毕竟是一同作战过的战友，能互相交与信任是很寻常的事情。”

“确实是寻常的，所以我想表达的是，就二位的关系而言，亲友证言的可信度本身是需要打折扣的，冰川刑警也有包庇嫌疑人的可能性在里面。”

那位一字一句地说道，语气中有了几分火药味。

“……身为一个刑警的职业道德而言，我不会编撰虚假的证词来掩护亲友的罪行。更重要的是，津上翔一作为Agito一直以来不求回报地战斗，也舍身拯救过世界，是市民的保护者，我不认为这样的质疑应该被指向他。”冰川觉得自己几乎是从牙缝里挤出了声音。

“我对此有所耳闻，但unknown的存在本身就是为了猎杀Agito的潜在能力者，与嫌疑人有直接利益关系，我认为您的叙述带有太强主观色彩，并不能作为搜查的参考，若要证明友人的清白，还请您拿出更实际的证据。”

“辛苦了，那种情况下能忍住保持冷静真的了不起。冰川君进步真的很大呢。之前可是听到我质疑Agito就会急的争执起来。”

小泽澄子的声音从电话的另一端传来，在电波中略微有些变形。冰川难为情地清了清嗓子，抓紧了听筒，快速翻动自己的笔记。

“新间辉，神奈川县的警部补……好像是这一位。我对他并没有印象……”

“虽然他怀疑你的理由确实全部都站得住脚，就案情现在的进展而言津上翔一确实也是关键的突破口，我还是觉得他有些过于针对你了。事情好像比表面看起来要复杂许多，冰川君，比起推理，眼下的情况你需要更信任你作为刑警的直觉，这样才能打破被动的局面。”

“我明白了……”

小泽的电话另一端似乎有些嘈杂，混着学校的铃声和学生的喧闹，看来自己的前上司在大洋另一端确实过得蛮不错的。

“说起来北条先生还在伦敦吗？”

“啊，还在呢，这张令人厌恶的脸一如既往，劳你记挂，北条君现在精神得很。”一听到这个名字，小泽澄子还是老样子刻薄地嘲讽了起来。

“那之后有需要我可能也会找一下北条先生。小泽小姐多保重。”

“那种人忽略不计也可以的。”

尽管嘴上一如既往不饶人，小泽还是给冰川留下了北条的酒店电话。冰川谢过了她，挂上了听筒。

“突破口啊……”他自言自语着，推开了电话亭的门。迎面走来的路人看见他的脸，惊讶地停住了脚步。

“冰川先生？！”

冰川抬起头，跟拎着菜篮子的风谷真鱼撞了个正着。他还没来得及问候对方，少女先焦急地上前一步抓住了警官的手臂。

“那个……冰川先生知道翔一君怎么了吗？打电话也不接，去他公寓里也没有看到人，也没留纸条什么的……真岛君也说不知道他去了哪里，但我觉得他态度有点怪怪的……翔一君是不是出了什么事？”

“我也不知——”

“冰川先生可以跟我一起找一下翔一君吗？虽然离家一两天也挺正常的……但不知道为什么我有不太好的预感……你真的什么都不知道吗？”真鱼咬住嘴唇，亮晶晶的眼睛直直看向面前的人，“拜托了，请告诉我发生了什么，冰川先生！”

完蛋。把最麻烦的一关给忘记了。

冰川扶住额头，叹了口气。两天前嘱咐真岛浩二不要告诉真鱼的自己当时也没想到事态会变成这样，虽然翔一一直拒绝让教授一家参与进来，现在情况可能由不得他了。就算他和真岛再守口如瓶，风谷真鱼的超能力有多么强大他心里非常清楚。只要真鱼想，她随时可以读取他们的记忆，只是少女保持着对朋友的尊敬，没有这么做罢了。

“好的，真鱼小姐。”他听见自己说，“我们找一个安全的地方，接下来我要说的事情，请保持冷静听我说完。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> md，在lofter发了三个小时死活发不出去，我恨


	6. 6

“唔，这样真的就可以了？”

“可以了，您可以先回房间休息。”

翔一挠了挠头，“哦”了一声从床上下来，回到了狭小的房间里。跟着警车走了之后，他本以为会像上次北条透的“Agito捕获作战”一样先接受审问，可意外的是，警方似乎并没有向他取证词的打算。

“根据您现在的状况而言，直接拘留不太符合人权，我们会优先考虑您的伤情，到恢复一些后再向您进行讯问。”

然后他就一直在做一些身体检查的项目，采血、X光之类的，还有些他叫不出名字的东西，一套下来结束了就被带着到一个房间里休息。

说是房间其实只有一张床和一个小卫生间，其他的设施都没有，也没有窗户，门口有巡警看着，但除此之外没有对他做其他的行动限制。

不如说，这算不算蹭了一次公费体检？

翔一一如既往非常乐观，他的体力确实还远远没有恢复，尤其是腹部几道极深的刺伤甚至给他的内脏也造成了伤害，哪怕立刻变身，剧烈的运动也会给身体造成极大的负担，这也是比起逃跑他选择直接向警方妥协的原因。

他下床是没问题，但绝对不是能一边跑来跑去一边躲避通缉的状态，而且如果警方知道他这几天在冰川先生家，放跑嫌疑犯的冰川诚会陷入麻烦之中，这样一比较选择暂时服短就显得更加明智。

“亏我还想了一路要是警察审问我该怎么回答，用不上了还有点可惜……”

在意的重点完全不对的翔一在床上躺下来，凝视着洁白的天花板。房间里没有什么能够打发时间的东西，翔一决定讲故事给自己听。

“从前有一个冰川先生非常笨手笨脚，他不会用锯子、不知道怎么用筷子夹豆腐，拔草也拔不干净。有一天……”

“有一天”什么呢？

他将被单扯过来盖在身上，猜想警官此刻可能正一脸严肃地到处收集情报。每当冰川诚钻起牛角尖的时候，眼睛就会鼓出来，声音和动作都会变得慌里慌张的，然后会对着奇怪的小细节死命较真，谁都说不动。

冰川先生会让我吃几天猪扒饭呢？啊，如果警局的猪扒饭很好吃的话，不知道能不能问菜单进行参考……

想到这里他忍不住笑了一声，继续信口胡编了起来：

“有一天，从西边来了一个北条先生，他一看到冰川先生的脸就觉得很生气，所以总是找冰川先生麻烦……啊，说起来现在北条先生和小泽小姐一起在伦敦，不知道他喜不喜欢吃英国的‘仰望星空’，有机会可以给大家露一手诶……”

也挺好的，没准睡一觉起来一切就结束了。他闭上眼睛想。

“这就是翔一君当时腿上留下的毒刺？能让我看一看吗？”

真鱼托起针尖仔细查看，得到冰川的肯定后，她发动了自己的能力。

“有看见什么吗，真鱼小姐？”冰川的声音从意识远处传来，真鱼点了点头。

她的眼前出现了大雨滂沱的夜晚，黑衣的男人追逐着翔一，举起手中的钉枪不断射出危险的利刃，翔一拖着一条腿，扶着墙面咬牙向前走着，他的手牢牢地压在腹部，很可能是那里受了伤。

“翔一君……这太过分了……”

女孩喃喃道。她的心随着画面的每一秒移动揪了起来。即便她知道此刻翔一已经安全了，这个画面仍然过于刺激。津上翔一一边在雨中后退，一边举起没有按着腹部的手臂挡在了身前。

“请冷静一下！！！我不想伤害你，停下来！！！”

钉枪的主人从下巴里发出奇怪的“咔哒”声，慢慢举起了手。

“Agito消失离开Agito他们不能存在需要排除Agito杀杀杀杀……”

毫无逻辑的字眼从男人的舌尖吐出，他机械地挥舞起匕首，翔一下意识地向旁边躲开，下一秒男人的动作以一种极其诡异的、普通人类无法做到的动作将手臂拐了个弯，砍在翔一护住头部的小臂。

“清醒一点，我只是想问你为什么要追可奈小……啊！”

卡在皮肤里的刀刃狠狠割了下去，从肌肉撕裂的声音就知道这刀下得非常深。翔一闷哼了一声，身体受到毒素的影响逐渐开始动弹不得的主厨身体摇晃了一下，脚下一滑，跌坐在地上的水坑里。

“不行，我不能死在这里……变……身！”

翔一抓着胸口喘息着，他快速召唤出腰带变成Agito的模样，向旁边一滚躲开了男人的下一波攻击，抓住旁边的马路牙子撑起身，闪到小巷里，就借着墙壁当掩体甩开了男人。

毒刺是在翔一的腿上，所以能看到的、关于死者松下大空的记忆到这里就结束了。

真鱼放下手中还沾着翔一血迹的凶器，转过头看向焦急的冰川。

“翔一君一直都在防守，直到最后才变身，而且……”她斟酌了一下语言，“变身之后翔一君也没有对他进行任何攻击，只是借着变身的力量逃脱了而已。如果是这样的话，凶手可能是在翔一走之后的第三人。”

“也就是说那天晚上在这个地方出现了四个人。”冰川掰着手指数道，“身为Agito的可奈小姐被死者松下先生——简称M——追着，津上先生发现了不对劲的同伴，所以上前询问，可奈小姐受到惊吓逃离了现场。”他在空中比划了一个圆，“追着可奈小姐的死者M发现了津上先生，将目标转变为他，一番搏斗之后，津上先生甩开了M，这个时候出现了真正的凶手X，用某种能力强迫M穿透自己的肋骨自杀身亡……”

“然后，这位似乎对‘Agito’的存在抱有很大的恶意，一直在说一些……听起来很凌乱的词语，都是对Agito的恨。”真鱼点点头。

警官思考了一下总结：“恐怕目标从可奈小姐换成翔一君也是这个原因。问题是死者为什么知道他们两个人的身份，又与Agito有什么关联。”

“冰川先生能拿到什么第二起命案相关的东西吗？任何一样物品都行，我想看看昨天晚上发生了什么。”

对着真鱼诚挚的眼神，冰川叹了口气，摇摇头：“虽然我被允许参与搜查会议，但这个事件我并没有主要的搜查权力，有是有一个证物，但很难借出来。”

但现在能明白的是不出自己所料，津上先生真的没有对人类出手，哪怕有着生命危险、他也不会主动发起攻击。

“这样啊……”

真鱼为难地撇开眼睛：“翔一君……一直对我来说就是很重要的家人，也是我憧憬着的人……这种事情……”

“嗯，我清楚，真鱼小姐请不要担心。知道真实情况之后要找搜查方向也容易。你帮了很大的忙。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

他安慰着少女，然而冰川自己心里都没谱，既然自己被排除在主要的搜查之外，与翔一胜似兄妹的风谷真鱼的证言多半不会被采纳，更别说那还是她用超能力窥视到的景象。

“尸体发现的地方能进去吗？如果能看到死者在那个晚上经历了什么，说不定会更减轻一些负担……”

“这恐怕不行。因为现下证据不足，两个现场都在保护中，不允许担当案件以外的人进入。”冰川说，“我的职能能做到的就是能跟进案件的新进度，一定程度上知道一些消息，如果尽力争取的话，可能能够申请一次面见……可能。”

他们之间陷入了沉默。

真鱼离开前反复叮嘱冰川如果有机会面见翔一一定要带上她，送走了真鱼之后，冰川重新坐回到桌子面前。离开警局之后他还查问地址去找了一趟可奈小姐，但对方似乎并不在家里，怎么敲门都没有人应，邻居也说有几天没看见她了。警官只好在门缝里夹了张字条留下自己的电话，希望她能看到并联系自己。

陷入瓶颈了。不如说好像第一步也没迈出去。

接下来的一天冰川也忙的不可开交，一起银行抢劫案的犯人行踪暴露，他跟河野被派去追捕。犯人的藏匿地点已经暴露，他们也带够了人手，没什么意外就完成了任务。冰川揉了揉太阳穴，靠在车窗上，低着头思考着脑海里乱七八糟的线索。

“明明能靠真鱼小姐的能力还原现场的情况，但这个证据又很可能不会作数……”

津上先生现在怎么样了呢？他不可控制地想起事件的当事人。他们提前就预料到了警方的可能行动，如果津上翔一不想被警察抓到，完全可以自行逃跑，按照他在濒死的情况下都能甩开追击人的能力，休息了两天的他要做到应该更容易一些，至少也能躲藏上几天。

津上先生没逃跑多半是顾及到了自己的立场。

冰川心里知道这个道理。他不清楚警方会对这位嫌疑人采取什么措施，只希望别太为难还未恢复的翔一，如果像北条先生那样又是讯问又是逆行催眠，哪怕是Agito的身体估计也没有这么强的精神力。

“地方又很偏，附近没有摄像头……要怎么让所有人看到现场……”

“看到现场？看到什么现场？”

河野的声音打断了他的思考。老警察好奇地蹲下身跟垂着眼的冰川对上视线，在看到后辈的脸后故作惊讶地问：“哎呀怎么了，你看起来好像很生气诶。”

“啊没……”

“所以你要看什么现场？两起命案的现场？”

“是。”冰川犹豫了一下，更改了措辞，“不是单纯的看，要能查出当晚真正发生的事情……”

“也就是还原当晚发生的事情。这是法医的工作哦，冰川。先等等检查结果吧。”河野拍拍后辈的肩膀。

“我知道。只是——”

“安静不下来？”

老警察接话，他将一瓶乌龙茶塞到冰川手里，在后辈旁边坐了下来。

“你和他很熟吧——那个阿什么的。”

“Agito。”冰川不遗余力地纠正。

“对对。”河野敷衍地摆摆手，“我知道的，好朋友遇难的时候大家都会很不安，我看得出来今天你不在状态。”

“对不起，河野先生……”

“没事没事，我们之间客气啥。”

河野摸了摸口袋，掏出一张便签写了起来。

“因为需要培养真菌、化验检查，法医报告通常都要4-6天才能出来。只是让你什么都不做地等着反正也集中不了注意力。”

确实。至少自己现在脑子里就全是要怎么才能证明津上先生的清白，除此之外什么都提不起劲。

“Agito是……市民的英雄。”他顿了顿，继续道，“我曾经，不能相信津上先生就是Agito，因为他跟我想象中的模样差的太远了。”

“强大又温柔、高洁的战士，一心为他人的奉献者，和没心没肺，总是喜欢捉弄我的津上先生……我当时实在接受不了这个差距，但……后来我慢慢发现，这些优秀的特质津上先生身上也有。Agito就是他的一部分，不如说，正因为是他，Agito才显得这么纯粹。”

“确实是很纯粹的人。”河野笑道，“看到他的第一眼我就知道这一点，所以你介绍说他是Agito的时候我并没有很吃惊，”

“为什么？”

“老警察的直觉吧。”河野撕下便签塞到他手里，“这是我的一个年轻后辈，她……是个有点怪的人，但如果你想在等待中先做些什么的话，我推荐你带上案件资料去找她——就是她真的是个蛮怪的人，可能不太好相处……”

冰川疑惑地接过便签，上面写着一行地址。

“人体农场……？”

这名字念出来的瞬间就让人觉得莫名胆寒，他猛然抬起头惊疑地看向河野，河野点点头作为肯定。

“带点……虫子去。”他说，“最好是食腐的那种，如果你家里有放了太久的肉，试着挖点去找她，她会很高兴的。”


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章节有原创人物登场  
> *可能含有令您不适的描写

“河野先生说的，应该就是这个地方……吧……人体农场……实验所什么的……”

冰川反复确认着地址，看了看眼前仿佛蔬菜棚一样的建筑，尽管对方是河野推荐的人，他仍旧对这个名字不太妙的地方怀着畏惧的心，小心翼翼地摁下了门铃。

“谁？”过了半晌，门禁另一端传来了冷淡的声线，冰川吞咽了一下。

“请问……蝶野楠实主任在吗？河野先生把您推荐给我……”

“‘主任’什么的也算不上，走廊最里面那间，进来吧。”

推开门的一刹那，一股难以用言语描述的味道就扑面而来，那仿佛是下水道、被遗弃的公厕、放了一个月的榴莲加起来一般让人窒息，他费了好大劲才压制住了要干呕出来的冲动，努力屏着呼吸走了进去——

“啊……嘶！”

当某种奇怪的震动声从角落里窸窸窣窣响起，人类的本能让冰川打了个寒噤，汗毛都竖了起来。他不去看都知道那是什么东西。

“蝶、蝶野小姐……女士……？您这里真的不需要清扫一下吗，好像有很多蛆……呃，虫子在这儿做窝——”

“什么都别碰！要么马上进来要么给我离开！”对方立刻打断了他。

“啊，对不起！！”

冰川确实也憋不住了，他一口气冲到了走廊尽头推开房间门，迎面就怼来一个氧气面罩。

“吸几口吧，你要是在我这里窒息而死我就是第一嫌疑人了。袭警案很麻烦的。”

穿着白大褂的女人随手打开排气扇，示意他坐到沙发上。警官手忙脚乱对着干净的空气大吸了几口，觉得大脑终于清晰了一些，这才放松下来。

河野先生推荐的后辈比他想象中的年轻很多，估计和他差不多，没准比他还小，头顶梳着两个米奇老鼠一样的发髻，虽然口罩遮住了她一半的面容，还是能看得出是个挺漂亮的女性。

就是这脾气确实有点怪。

他打量起了这个貌似办公室一样的房间，除了普通的办公桌椅和小沙发以外，最违和的还是电脑旁边的玻璃箱，离着老远他也看得见里面是什么东西。

那是一颗只剩下下巴的头骨，上面还粘着一些肉块，几只黑色的甲虫趴在上面看起来很是悠闲自在。

「虽然详细的我也不太清楚，她在法医界蛮有名，好像是研究腐败遗体的专家还是怎么的……具体跟昆虫有关系……警察局会时不时会拜托她鉴识一些疑点比较多的遗体，算是编外的顾问一样的存在……通常她不接受外人委托，但你可以试试，直接向警局内部取得资料很困难的话，蝶野说不定能给你一些答案。」

河野先生当时是这么说的，所以那块被甲虫所惠顾的头骨显然是真正的尸体，恐怕菜棚里之所以味道那么大也是有存放尸体的缘故……这么想着冰川下意识搓了搓胳膊。

蝶野并没在乎他的反应，随意地倒了杯水，就一屁股坐了下来。

“我这儿没什么茶，抱歉哦。”她耸了耸肩膀，“即便是河野大叔推荐的人，我的咨询费也是蛮贵的。”

“呃……我叫冰川诚，搜查一课的刑警，初次见面。”冰川踌躇了一下，先拿出一个散发着淡淡腥味的透明盒子，“不知道您会不会喜欢，所以我先带了这个……”

“嗯……？啊！台湾大锹形虫，是吧是吧？色泽不错，但是……跟我的藏品……虽然严格来讲不太……算了，这也勉强能算伴生尸体的昆虫，我收下了，得给河野大叔个面子，嗯，不错不错……”一直冷淡的蝶野小姐立刻像是变了个人一样抢过盒子如视珍宝地看来看去，还直接用手指伸进去戳了两下，冰川觉得自己没有先跟她握手真是太好了，“你要问的东西是什么？把你知道的事情都告诉我吧。”

冰川拿出会议上的资料跟她讲述了案件的情况和自己面临的困境，蝶野楠实时不时会点点头示意自己在听，“惊讶”这个词似乎不存在于这个女人的世界里，她对Agito和超能力者的部分也很自然地点点头表示明白，在听完真鱼窥视到的现场情况后，蝶野歪过了头。

“你说的这位津上翔一，在被拘留后有详细的身体伤情方面的报告吗？”

“您指的是……？”

“他跟死者搏斗过了吧？如果你那位超能力者朋友跟你描述的场面没有造假，两个人身上多少都会留下一些能帮助人判断的痕迹。”蝶野将一个小兵人玩偶立在了桌面上，“你给他包扎伤口的时候，都重点注意到了哪些地方？”

“腹部、腰部、肩膀这些地方伤口比较大……手臂上也有不少……基本都在外侧。”冰川努力回忆着，在人偶身上比划，“第二天他有发烧，医生认为是伤口感染加上淋雨造成的……”

“手臂外侧也有不少。是什么样的伤口？”蝶野复读了这句话。

“唔，我觉得应该是砍伤的……”

“要听我说实话的话……你的朋友不会在被拘留太久了，光听你的描述，他身上是很标准的防卫伤，只要警方对他的伤口进行分析，不能说嫌疑完全排除，至少没有正当的理由扣留他。”

“嗯……但津上先生进去也是两天前的事情了……”

冰川挠了挠脸颊。蝶野皱起了眉头。

“这么计算的话距离第一死者的尸体发现日期也过了差不多四五天了，往好处想的话病理报告也很快就会出来了。”

“哈……”

“说起来我很在意这里。”她拿起了冰川递过来的文件，“这个地方——ATP大量流失这里。你明白吗？”

“不明白。”冰川老实地承认。虽然他是刑警，但一些细节上的法医术语并不完全理解，只能看得懂报告上说的小腿和大腿曾做过激烈动作这个结论。

“按照报告，死者生前有使用小腿和大腿肌肉进行搏斗。原理就是，生前大力使用过的肌肉会先消耗完ATP，这会让这些地方比其他地方更快进入尸僵。但按照你的描述，这里怎么样都不太对。”

“具体是什么地方不太对呢？”冰川没完全听懂，还是立刻追问。

“津上翔一的防卫伤在手臂，而且是刀伤为主，也就是说两个人至少用上肢的力量较量过一段时间。”她站起身比出一个抵抗的姿势，“腹部有伤到内脏的话就更说明死者有大力捅伤过他，所以手臂……至少大臂也该提前进入尸僵，但这里只字没提死者上半身的肌肉消耗。再简单点说——”她大剌剌地拍拍冰川的大腿肌肉，猝不及防把警察吓了一跳，“你不能用脚趾夹着匕首去刺人……对吧？”

“……确实是这样。”

冰川思考了一下这个滑稽的场景，点点头：“唔，那您觉得这个疑点能说明什么？”

“要么是警方的法医出错了——我觉得不太可能。要么就是客观证据和你朋友用超能力看到的证言之间有什么我们没察觉到的矛盾。”

女法医坐到电脑前，脱掉手套开始敲键盘，饶有兴致地摸了摸下巴：“挺有意思的，这案子我跟了。只要事后能提供给我一些Agito的皮肤组织——我想要这个很久了——这案子我就包到底。”

“可能得征得津上先生本人的同意。”

冰川委婉地说，对方却根本没有听：“你有办法申请到和津上翔一的会面吗？有几个问题我需要直接见到本人。”

“嗯，应该能吧——”

蝶野小姐也要见翔一，真鱼小姐也要见翔一，面会时间好像也太紧张了点……自己最多能争取到几分钟的会面呢……

更实际一点的问题——他能见到翔一吗？

“嗯？等一下。”

冰川的思绪再次被打断，他凑到电脑旁，尽量不去在意桌上那块头骨的腐臭味：“怎么了吗，蝶野小姐？”

“松下大空和樱井相马——这起案件两个死者的遗体，并没有做病理检查。”

“什么意思？”

警官有点懵。蝶野滚动着鼠标，踌躇着回答了他的问题：“我查看了这几天送去病理测试的档案，根本就没有符合这两个死者特征的遗体记录。”

听到门锁转动的声音，翔一撇过头去看房间的门，果不其然，是送饭的人来了。

“那个，虽然我这么挑好像不太好……”翔一夹起那块看起来很像罐头食品的烤鱼，撅起嘴，“我能申请自己给自己做饭吗？”

“抱歉，您不能离开这个房间。”

“好吧，那警察什么时候会找我问证言呢？”

他挠了挠头。送餐的人也露出困扰的表情，摇了摇头：“这个，我也不清楚……”

“好吧。”

听着门重新关上的声音，翔一难得的收起了笑容。

再迟钝他也意识到了，自己的处境好像不太对劲——不，是很不对劲。

他扬起手看了看小臂上的绷带，拆开来看着开始结痂的伤口。

“一般来讲会这样的吗……抓嫌疑人的时候……这好像跟警匪剧里不太一样啊……”

他自言自语着，没注意到房间的角落里，微小的镜头闪过了一道亮光。


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正剧慢热对不起（土下座）

“请问，为什么与津上翔一的会面申请不能被通过？我想知道具体的原因。”

虽然早就预料到没这么容易，真正碰了一头灰的时候冰川还是感到了一种无力的恼火。他搜刮着腹中可用的词语，努力思考起接下来该怎么办。

“冰川君，这件事情，那个……”

“我来回答他吧。”

冰川顺着声音的方向抬起头，跟走进门的刑警撞了个正着。对方的语气充满着不容置疑的果决，比冰川还要健壮的体格散发着隐隐的威严感。他马上就认出了，这个人是之前在会议上质疑他的那位神奈川警部补。

“冰川刑警，首先这个案件已经由本部接手，你并非这个事件的搜查主力，你的职能不够于申请面见主要嫌疑人，硬要说的话，你的上司河野警部倒是有这个权力。”对方说着，在他的面前停了下来，“其次，我上次在会议上已经说过，你与嫌疑人关系亲近，并且有包庇嫌疑，目前的阶段至少在无他人监控的情况下上面不会批准你的请求。”

“关于这个问题，我也回答过，我身为警察，不会做有违职业道德的事情。”冰川暗自咬紧牙，“警部补……”

“新间。”那位刑警打断了他，指了指自己的名牌，望向冰川的神色丝毫没有松动，甚至带上了一丝挑衅的神采。

“新间警部补。”他重复了一遍这个名字，“多谢您的指点，我会通过河野先生再次递交申请。”

走出了警局，他才感到因为神经松弛下来而大脑突突地疼。冰川转过身面对着警局门口的樱花徽章，眼神逐渐变得坚定起来。

「病理解剖确实也不是所有凶杀案尸体都要经过的工序。但如果没特别说的话，警察通常不会质疑法医给出来的死亡诊断，只要上面默不作声，办案的人员就会默认实际的死亡机转和推测结果并无差异。除非像我这样，拥有权限登录数据库进行检查……才会注意到这个漏洞。」

那天蝶野小姐的话回荡在耳边，警官闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气。

从翔一进去之后他没有听到任何关于对方的动静，完全没办法递进任何信息，加上法医鉴定的异常情况，他确信有一只看不见的手阻拦在他们之间，要将翔一和外界彻底隔离开来。事情可能不只是要找到翔一没有主动攻击的证据这么简单了，有一张网在他们没注意到的时候，已经悄然展开了。

“等着我，津上先生。”他低声承诺，“无论背后是什么，我都不会让Agito背负不该拥有的污名。”

对于接下来该从哪里开始摸起，他已经心中有数了。

“啊，今天的饭是什么？不会还是那个超难吃的沙丁鱼罐头吧……”听见门锁转动的声音，翔一鲤鱼打挺式蹦起床，在看到来人时却疑惑地收住了声音，“咦？不是吃饭时间吗？”

“抱歉，请您移步到讯问室，上边有重要的事情需要您回答。”

几个基层警察打扮的人站在了门口请他出去，翔一挠了挠头，笑嘻嘻地撑着床沿站了起来：“总算像个警匪片的感觉了，我还以为到我忘光光了都不会有人来问我呢。”

“今早是否有护士为您检测了血压和体温？”

对方没有直接回答他的问题，只是在他出门后紧跟在身后引路。

“嗯，每天早上都有哦，护士小姐好辛苦啊，这么闷的天气也要上班，原来犯人的身体检查她们也要负责……”

“伤口和身体情况呢？您看起来恢复得不错。”

翔一点点头，在指示下拐了个弯：“又吃你们的饭又蹭你们的药好像不太好诶，案情有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

“这个我们不清楚。”一名警察为他推开了讯问室的门，“您可以进去后问问看。”

翔一谢过了他们，走进了房间里。这个房间跟他曾经见过的讯问室没什么太大不同，木桌子、炫目的灯光、椅子，还有两个坐在对面的讯问人。他伸了个懒腰坐了下来，像寻常给邻居送黄瓜一样自然地点了点头。

“下午好——大概？”他为了缓和气氛笑了两声，“毕竟在这里待了好几天，我只能根据我的胃来推断时间……应该刚过午饭点，我正有点饿呢。”

“津上翔一先生。”对面没有接他的话茬，“我是担当本案的相泽，这是我的同事新间。我们来找你是因为案件有了新的进展。”

另一位似乎叫新间的警察也点了点头，从文件袋里拿出几张照片摆在他的面前。

“新的受害人出现了，尸体发现时间是今天早上9点20前后。”新间说，将照片往前推了推，“初步推测死亡时间在12-16小时左右。死者名叫桑原香子，性别女，46岁，死因是中暑。”

“中暑？”

翔一疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，他低头看了看相片，又抬起头确认面前的两位刑警没在唬他：“可是这位女士……看照片是从河里捞出来的，旁边就是河……”

“嗯，从河里捞出来的，但是从尸表推测死因是中暑。根据尸体旁边留下的数字‘Case 21’和‘这个女人是被Agito杀死的’来看，跟之前的两起为同一系列的事件。”相泽接话，他的视线在翔一的脸上来回扫视，像是在试图挖出破绽一样，“你也有见过这样的尸体吧——之前跟unknown战斗的时候。”

“嗯……虽然在河里中暑没见过，但是有在草地上溺死的……”

翔一回答道。顿了顿，他突然反应过来似的指了指窗外：“啊！”

“怎么了，津上先生？”

“如果是12-16小时的话不就没我的事了？”翔一仿佛发现了新大陆一样叫起来，“我可是一直都在警局里待着的哦——是警察先生们把我带过来的嘛，我可是一直都在房间里乖乖待着，哪里都没去，门口也有警察看着呢。”

“确实如你所说。你一直都在警局，通讯工具也被收走，理论上你的嫌疑大幅度减少了。”名叫相泽的刑警犹豫了一下，他跟新间交换了一个眼神，拿出一张纸放在了翔一面前，“但是死者的指甲中留下的皮肤组织——通常来讲，死者自卫的时候可能会用指甲抠破凶手的皮肤，所以是极其重要的第一手资料——从皮肤组织里，我们检验出了一位与你有关的人物。”

翔一皱着眉头接过那张纸，略过一系列他看不懂的术语，在看到结果栏时睁大了眼睛。

——与Agito餐厅厨房内残留的指纹之一吻合。

“死者身上的淤青所残留的指纹也符合这个检验结果。”新间警官说，“所以我们调查了一下——你的帮厨冈村可奈已经失踪好几天了，你对她的所在之处有头绪吗？”

“可奈小姐……？”

翔一想起了自己受伤的那个晚上，沉思了一下：“我也有好几天没见到她了，但我觉得可奈小姐不是会做出这种事情的人……”

不如说从那晚的情况看起来，她还是遇到危险的一方。如果她连续失踪了好几天，没准现在的处境非常需要他伸出援手——

“冈村可奈是Agito或者超能力者吧？”

相泽打断了他。翔一眨了眨眼睛，面不改色地使出了他的装傻绝技：“不清楚哦？可奈小姐只是我的工作伙伴，她的事情我也不是全都知道的啦。”

“真的吗？”

两个警察的视线汇集到他身上，翔一无辜地嘟着嘴，嘀咕道：“我不回答也不行，回答了你们又不信……”

讯问室陷入了沉默，只剩下三个人的目光在空中碰撞，翔一把他们尖锐的质疑全部接纳了下来，用嘴角的弧度化解开。

过了半晌，相泽站起身，朝他伸出了手：“那我们要问的事情暂时就这么多，很抱歉，由于目前津上先生前两桩命案的嫌疑还在，我们暂时不能释放你。”

“没事，警察先生们才是，辛苦了。如果空调大一点就更好了，最近天气稍微有点热……”翔一扇了扇风，他感觉有点闷。

“这个条件我们会尽力满足。”

“嗯……还有，不是我挑，如果能让我给自己做饭的话，在这儿待着我也没什么怨言。”

“适可而止吧津上先生。”

一旁没说话的新间开了口，似乎颇不耐烦：“这可是严肃的搜查，不是在朋友家留宿。我们还没有确认Agito是否真的可信，在这之前，你也好，你的店员冈村可奈也好，都是嫌疑人。”

讯问室的门在背后关上，翔一抓了抓脸颊。

“什么嘛这个警官突然这么凶。”他扯了扯领子，试图让空气透进衬衫里去，“不过警局这几天真的有点闷，不知道冰川先生怎么样了……毕竟我还在他家躲了几天……”

冰川先生，没被连累就好了。他想。

窗外又开始淅淅沥沥下起小雨来了。


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有的菜农想回家种菜就让他去嘛！

“……津上翔一？”

“哎呀呀？这不是北条先生吗，好久不见啊。伦敦怎么样？小泽小姐也在旁边吗？”

看着屏幕里笑嘻嘻的津上翔一，北条透揉了揉鼻梁，一脸头痛地转向翔一旁边一脸严肃的同僚：“新间先生，您这是玩哪一出？您是说有重要的连环杀人案件想询问我的意见，我才与您约了视频会谈……为什么津上翔一会在这里？”

他本来跟小泽约好了一起喝下午茶，借着在伦敦追踪跨国团伙犯罪的机会，北条透在这里留了两年了，还没什么傲人的进展——不是指案件——如果不是同僚真的一副很需要帮忙的样子，死者数量也在急剧增加，他才不会推掉这个千载难逢的机会。

你最好真的有正事要讲。

“因为津上翔一就是——”

“他们好像觉得人是我杀的。北条先生想想办法啊，我怎么会做这样的事情嘛。”

翔一委屈地打断了警官的话，新间看起来极其不高兴地开口道：“我们警察之间在聊重要的事情，嫌疑人保持安静！”

“是。”

“津上先生真是一点都没变……”

北条透长长地叹了口气，在视频面前坐直了身体，将双手抵在了下巴上——这是他开始认真思考的讯号。

“能让我听听总部的判断依据吗？”

接下来一直都是两个警察在对比证据和证物推理着，翔一觉得有点无聊，他撇过头专心地盯着墙角一只努力搬运饼干渣的蚂蚁，黑黑的小生灵排着整齐的队伍朝着巢穴挪动，努力地举起比它们身体大几倍的食物，翔一用手掌给自己扇了扇风。

看来夏天真的快到了，不知道家里的西红柿没有他浇水可活的还好？

啊，家里的西红柿……

想到这里，翔一突然站起身喊道：“糟糕了！”

“又怎么了？”新间皱着眉头转过来，对上翔一焦虑的表情，“你终于要坦白了吗？”

“忘记跟冰川先生说要替我照顾西红柿了！一个星期没人照顾要出大问题的，怎么办啊……这样下去西红柿就要坏掉了……我还要多久才能回家啊，新城先生？”

“是新间。”

警官冷冷地说，他转过头对着屏幕对面的北条道：“就是这样，他本人一直保持着装傻的态度，我们什么都问不出来，因为北条先生是Agito捕获计划的负责人，我想知道您这里有没有突破口。”

“津上翔一啊……”

北条露出极其复杂的表情看了看翔一，他从以前就不太擅长对付这个人。他倒不真的认为翔一会是案件的主谋，但现在的情况中有一些微妙的细节令他非常在意。

“津上先生，第一起案件中你确实没有任何不在场证明，不如说你极可能就是最后一个见到死者的人。”北条转过头，“我没理解错你的证言的话，你是突然被死者追杀并受伤，并在之后逃脱，所以你认为自己是正当防卫，是吗？”

“嗯……那天的事情我记得不是很清晰，应该是吧……不过我好像并没有反击，因为松下先生是普通人类，我没有必要伤害他的。”

“这种蹩脚的谎话就别再说了。”新间无情地打断道，“根据死亡时间推测，死者只可能在你逃跑之后没多久就死亡了，他的死亡时间和尸体发现时间相比至少有12小时的时间差。”

“可是……”

“津上先生先安静一下，新间先生也是。”北条做了一个切断的手势，“新间先生，我想知道您自己的想法——对这个案件和Agito之间联系的想法。”

“我的想法吗？”新间警官沉思了一会儿，表情显得坚定而不容置疑，“我看过北条先生的一些报告，很赞同您的观点，Agito的力量应当被管辖，这股力量过于危险，我们无法保证力量不被滥用。”

“嗯，我现在依旧是这么想的。”

北条顿了顿，他看了眼在旁边玩着转椅的津上翔一，又看了看同事：“只是单凭眼下的证据，唯一能确定跟他有联系的只有第一起案件，其余的再怎样都只是推测，而且Agito不止有一个人，您需要把所有的嫌疑人都考虑到。”

“您怎么也和冰川诚一样这么相信他。”警官不高兴地道。

听到冰川的名字，翔一嘿嘿笑了起来：“多谢冰川先生。”

“别把我和他放在一起比较。”北条清了清嗓子，“我只是说，让我来建议的话，我会希望把更多超能力者和其余Agito的因素考虑进去，我遇到过几次超能力者的袭击，他们的能力会超出你的想象。”

比如榊亚纪的那招至今都给他留有对卷型物体的心理阴影——

等一下。

北条又一次拖出几个死者的档案审视了一遍，然后他将目光停在了第三个中年妇女死者身上。

这位女士，我好像有在哪里……

“北条？北条先生？”

被同事打断了思考的北条赶忙“哦”了一声，他放下手，调整了一下姿势：“总之，关于嫌疑人方面的事情……”

“那我的西红柿怎么办啊？”翔一弱弱地问，没人理会他的抗议。


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *居然到第十章了，我了不起

与此同时，另一边的冰川正沿着自己新想到的搜查方向摸索着，他数了数门牌号，停下了脚步。

“这里就是第一位死者松下的住处了。”

警官转过头看向身后的真鱼，解释道。他们正站在一处极为狭窄的走廊中，紧闭的房门已经在掉漆，看起来主人并没有很细心地打理。真鱼点了点头。

“原来如此，冰川先生的思路是想找他的家人打听死者的为人和行踪吗？”

“并不是的。他身边没有什么特别亲近的朋友，我觉得普通人际身上也问不出什么值得参考的信息，可能靠真鱼小姐的能力能发现什么。”冰川说，“虽然案发现场我们进不去，找到松下的地址总不是难事。”

“我们要进去探查吗？”

“嗯，我事先有联系过房东，房东说这里暂时还没有下一任住户，所以在不动任何东西的情况下进去一会儿没问题。”

警察扭过门把走进房间。这是一间一房一卫浴一储物间的小房，因为房间的主人已经过世将近一星期，屋内的空气不算太好。真鱼推开窗户，让清新的空气进到房间里来，今天正好东南风，不是很闷热却也不冷，是凉爽舒适的天气。

“储物间里主要是自由搏击的护具，并没有看到钉刺和毒物之类的东西……真鱼小姐，能试试这副护具吗？”

“来了！”

真鱼将手放在护具上，在心中默念着翔一受伤那晚的日期，紧接着，模糊的画面在她的脑海里慢慢呈现出来，勾勒出物品所持有的记忆形状。

“唔……”

半晌，她犹豫着，将手放了下来，在冰川发问之前又一次将手放了上去，眉心拧在了一起。

“真鱼小姐，真鱼小姐，你看见什么了？”

冰川从她的动作感到事情不简单，但少女的表情比起气愤和畏惧，似乎更像是单纯的茫然和疑惑，她又一次将手从护具上放了下来，向冰川摇了摇头。

“没有看到吗……”冰川喃喃道，这种情况在以前的搜查中也遇到过，说明他们找的方向还是不太对。

真鱼眯起眼睛，不太确定地开口道：“没有人……”

“没有人？”

“松下先生死亡的那一天，没有人动过这副护具，也没有人进过储藏间……不如说，整个家里都没有人走动——的感觉。”

“嗯……他的最后目击时间是案发前两天，在常去的地下搏击俱乐部，也就是说那之后都没有回过家的可能性很大吗……没准是去买武器什么的了……”冰川思考了一下，目光又落在真鱼手里的护具上，“不对，这样的话这副护具就不应该在家里了，他在那之后应该至少回过家一次。真鱼小姐，你看到的时间能再往前追溯一些吗？”

“唔，我的能力还没有到能这么精准控制时间的程度，但我们可以试试家里的其他东西。比如门框之类的……”

他们立刻回到了门口，真鱼挨个探测过了门、茶几、床，得到的影像却都是在松下死亡两天之前的，这位对可奈和翔一穷追不舍的神秘人似乎案发当天真的没有在家中，也难怪储物间里并没有发现其他的武器了。

“如果是这样的话，松下先生在最后一次去搏击俱乐部之后，极有可能是回家放完东西，就去其他的什么地方搞武器了……或者在其他的地方留宿……说起来现在的死者之间都没有人际上的联系，这点我也很在意……”

冰川又一次巡视着整个房子，对真鱼道：“我们再分头搜一下有没有令人在意的小东西，麻烦你了，真鱼小姐。”

“这是为了帮助翔一，我不会觉得麻烦的！”女孩用力点了点头。冰川注意到了她紧攥的手指和微微发白的脸颊，不由得在心里钦佩了起来。

显然津上先生遇到的意外状况让真鱼非常担忧，但为了给冰川提供更多帮助，她一直在克制着自己的心情，协助警官进行搜查。他想起翔一当时失忆后正是在美杉一家的接纳下走向了新的人生，某种意义上津上先生虽然不幸却也非常幸运。

“真是，遇到了很好的家人呢，津上先生……”

冰川感慨道。他用戴着手套的手翻起了床头柜的抽屉，租房合同、水电账单、医保、创可贴和酒精……都是一些极其日常的东西，以防万一他姑且还是把对方的保险卡抄了下来。接着，警官拉开了最下面的抽屉，里面是一把小军刀和一本剪报。

“还有收集剪报的习惯啊，松下先生……”

他随手翻看了起来，K1的放送时间表，搏击冠军的采访报道，上周的彩票中奖号码……突然，他停在了一页纸上，睁大了眼睛。

“离奇车祸现场，花季少女命丧黄泉，肇事车主是否有责……这是什么？”

冰川快速翻过了整本剪报，找出了四五个关于同一个事件的报道。在死者案发的两个月前，一位女大学生突然从人行道上消失、直接出现在了一辆行驶的货车前面，事出突然，司机M氏完全来不及反应，悲惨的灾祸就此发生。

由于当时有其他行人在场证明了少女身形瞬间移动的古怪场景，警察确实也无法向司机追责，所以M氏并没有在法律上受到任何惩罚，但他所在的运输公司畏惧于舆论压力，将M氏开除了……

“M氏、Matsushita、松下……会这么巧吗……这个案子明显是超能力者所为的。”

冰川小心翼翼地将这几页剪报撕了下来，继续翻看着，一篇关于超能力者的论文吸引了他的注意力，标题来看似乎是讨论社会中潜在的超能力者究竟占了多大比率，但吸引他的不是论文本身，而是这张剪报。

“为什么被划的这么严重……是用这把小刀划的吗？”他低声自言自语。这张剪报被损害的极其严重，像是死者拿刀子在上面戳了好几下似的，所以具体的内容也很难阅读了。就在这个时候，真鱼的声音从背后传了过来。

“冰川先生，这位松下先生似乎在最后离开家之前接了通电话的样子。”

“电话？”

冰川站起身走了过去，只见真鱼正将手放在一个水杯上，闭着眼睛感知着什么。

“他在最后一天从搏击俱乐部回来后放下东西，给自己倒了杯水。”真鱼解说道，手指在杯把上来回摩挲，“正在喝水的时候，他的电话响了，具体在说什么内容我不是很清楚，但松下先生回了一声‘我这就来’，然后放下东西出去了。目前来看这很可能是他在家里最后做的事情，在找到时间上更靠后的影像之前……”

“是吗……也就是说很有可能死者在死前的两天就离开了家，之后就没再回来了。”

真鱼点了点头，轻声赞同：“我想，是这样的……”

这个时候，冰川的手机也响了起来，他小声向真鱼说了一句“失礼了”便接起了电话，电话另一端的声音又陌生又熟悉：“冰川先生，许久不见。”

警官眨了眨眼睛，拿开电话看了一眼来电显示，上面赫然是一串海外的号码。

“北条……先生？”他猜测道。对方满意地哼了一声。

“我跟津上翔一对上了话，听说了一点有趣的事情。”北条的声音还是老样子又冷静又十分自信，“你们那边真是发生了不得了的案件呢。”

“津上先生？！跟北条先生通了话？！”

冰川重复着这句话，觉得短时间内摄入了过多信息量的大脑有点爆炸。

“正好有案件相关的同事找我咨询了点东西，所以我顺便也见到了津上翔一。小泽小姐有跟我提过一嘴这个事，所以我顺便也告诉你他本人在监狱里待的可好了，你没什么可担心的，不如说担心一下看管他的警察会更好。”

北条的语气充满了刻薄的调侃，冰川苦笑了一声，向旁边紧张的真鱼比了个口型示意她翔一没事，又抓紧了手中的电话。

“那，北条先生打过来又是为了什么事呢？”

“不愧是冰川先生，反应很迅速。”北条在那头赞许地说，“有一个案件相关人员让我很在意，可以的话，能去调查她一下吗？啊，没什么，就是有点在意而已。”

冰川记下了这个名字，挂上电话。他挠了挠头，缓慢又清晰地读了出来。

“桑原香子……没记错的话，这好像是昨天刚发现的那位新死者的名字……北条先生为什么会在意她呢？”

真鱼放下杯子，担忧地看向冰川。墙上的挂钟一丝不苟地工作着，一时间房间里只有秒针移动的机械声。


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *弹药装填（？）完毕

“……第三具尸体于两日前在隅田川被发现，死者K女士，46岁，死因为中暑，由于综合现场判定其死因为不可能犯罪，进一步确定了凶手与超能力者有关。尸体旁边留下的数字和字迹究竟是谁留下的，又想表明什么信息？案情的范围目前皆在关东地区，警方仍在努力锁定和寻找嫌疑人……”

“哔！”

随着遥控器的按键声，画面从新闻联播切换成了几个戴着眼镜的专家一脸严肃地坐在台上。

“也就是说，这很可能是关东地区——不，往大了说，是人类这个种族——即将面临的一场危机，自冰河世纪以来，人类一直居于世界的……”

“……”

遥控器再次被按下时，画面变成了政客挥舞双手向观众大声倡导：

“超能力者需要被登记在案，超能力者需要接受管理！这些埋伏在羊群中的狼带着他们的能量初现锋芒，我们政党主张推行芯片管理机制，让普通人能够对身边隐藏的危险有所防范……”

“哔！”

冰川有点烦躁关上了电视机，发泄似的把遥控器往桌子上一丢，抓了抓头发。理性上他很清楚，这些声音的出现是必然的趋势，超能力者连环杀人案、尸体旁嚣张得仿佛战书的倒计时留言、一个星期就出现了三名死者……这让对超能力毫无了解的人感到恐慌是完全正常的事情。

但事情不应该这么发展。津上先生、苇原先生、真鱼小姐……甚至于一度踏入黑暗欺骗了他的木野先生，他们也一样是“人”，拥有自己的生活和梦想，按着自己的信念在前进，他们不是怪物，更不是什么“埋伏在羊群中的狼”。

“再这样下去的话，他们的处境就会更加危险……但感到害怕的人也没有绝对地做错……”

这就像他对Agito逐渐熟悉的过程一样，起初他也将它当作非人之物，第一次见面时还被对方狠狠揍了一顿，后来他从沉默的战士身上看见了一个又一个人性味的小细节，愈发熟悉起来，再到最后，知道Agito竟然就是身边那个乐天又爱捉弄人的小菜农。

冰川诚看见的是剥开外壳后一个个独立的个体，而这个案件却始终强调着Agito这个群体的危险性，简直就像是反复划清着人和Agito的界限一样。这个看不见的黑手明明有极大的可能性也是同族之人，为什么却毫不避讳对自己的同胞落井下石？

这样下去社会舆论的压力越来越大，已经不是拿出津上先生他们“从神手中拯救人类”就能平息恐惧的事情了。

电话的铃声打断了他的思绪。河野的声音从听筒的另一端传了过来：“通知你一下，跟津上的会面申请成功了，时间定在两天后的早上九点，要求是案件的担当刑警必须在场监督，可以额外再携带一名人员进去。”

“额外再携带……一名……吗……”冰川按了按太阳穴，“谢谢您了，河野先生，已经很好了。真的很感谢。”

“没什么好客气的，之后请我也去吃吃你们小组最喜欢的那家烤肉，我早就想试试啦。”

挂上电话，警官打开了通讯录，他的手指犹疑着在名字上滑动了起来。

蝶野小姐和真鱼小姐……他只能选择带其中一个人去会面，理性上选择蝶野小姐可能会得到更多有利于翻案的消息，但一直让真鱼小姐担心着也不太好，这很可能是他短时间内唯一的一次机会。

他真不太擅长思考这种事情。冰川拧起眉毛，拿出被自己画的乱七八糟的笔记本。

北条拜托他调查的第三位死者桑原香子是位家庭主妇，平时有跟邻居一同去听保健课的喜好，有一个儿子，在两年前意外去世了，似乎还是警方相关的人物，也难怪北条觉得眼熟。他思考着不如先把死者儿子的事情好查一下，然后再根据情况决定跟谁一同去会面……

就在这个时候，冰川家的门被敲响了，拍门声显得随意却带一点急切，隐约听见有动物来回走动的声音。警官一边招呼着，一边跑去开了门，一张意想不到的面孔从门板后面露了出来，靠在门框上给了他一个幅度极小的挥手作为打招呼。

“……苇原先生？！”

“嗯。”

苇原凉比起之前又晒黑了一些。总是跟着他的狗狗也长大了，嗅到许久不见的气息，它好奇地在冰川面前拱来拱去，摇着尾巴蹭了蹭警官的裤腿。

“啊，抱歉，我这里没什么招待的——”

“我就不废话了。”凉还是一如既往干脆果断，“我听真岛多少说了一些，津上现在什么情况？”

“……我们找个咖啡厅聊吧。”冰川打量了一下周围，“说实话，我不认为苇原先生在一个正确的时间赶回来了。”

“这不是由你说了算的。我从来没有逃避问题的习惯。”凉淡淡地回答，警官则摇了摇头。

“苇原先生。”他说，“这次的敌人跟往常不一样，我们恐怕要面对的是比强大而纯粹的力量更麻烦的东西。”

——那就是人类的恶意。


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 命运的齿轮开始滚动.GIF

又一个白天来临的时候，仍未被释放的嫌疑人津上先生在床上打了个滚。

“好热哦……相泽先生不是说了会帮我修空调的嘛……”

翔一拿过一张白纸对着自己扇起风来，顺手扯开了领口的扣子，现在确实是入夏了没错，但即便如此也太闷了。他这两天都没太睡好觉，半夜里被热醒是常有的，只是今天好像格外让人觉得头脑有点发昏。

他起来敲了敲门，门外立刻传来了声音：“怎么了吗，津上先生？”

“那个……我房间好热哦……”

“今天平均气温27度。”

“诶，那是不是我这里空气不太流通……修空调就算了，至少给我一台风扇吧。总不能把我闷死在里面呀。”

对面沉默了一会儿，应允了一声，然后是远去的脚步，多半是去拿电风扇了吧。

翔一挠了挠头，一屁股坐了下来。木制的地板并没有显得凉快更多，他又拧开水龙头给自己浇了两把水。

“明天要跟冰川先生会面……吗……”

就在不久前，警官向他转述了明天下午将会有四十分钟的会面时间，申请人是河野警部，常听冰川唠叨自己上司的翔一立刻就反应了过来这是冰川在试图联系自己。

这几天的日子过得太快了，先是他差点被一个神神叨叨的男人砍到重伤致死，然后是冰川先生救了自己，再然后是被当作凶手暂时拘留，在这里困了好几天了。除了办案的两位警官和门口的守卫，还有跟北条透说上了几句以外，他基本没跟别人有交流，外面到底发生了什么，其他人都怎么样了，他一直压抑着的情绪在这个时候逐渐攀上全身。

“冰川先生有收留我的共犯嫌疑，能见到我的机会肯定很难争取，是外面发生了什么，还是他发现了重要的线索呢……”

可奈小姐的情况怎么样了？真鱼和教授他们还安全吗？

虽然冰川先生进来找他唠唠嗑他也一样会很欢迎，此刻的翔一觉得熟悉的名字听起来实在太亲切了，他不由得扬起了嘴角的笑意，闭上眼睛。

门外响起了两声轻叩，他立刻撇过头凝视着转动的锁孔，开口道：“辛苦了，电风扇就放在那——”

津上翔一没能说完的话卡在了喉咙里，他的眼中饱含着疑惑，然后这份疑惑慢慢被某种灼热所吞噬。

“……诶？”

“事先说明——”蝶野楠实说，“作为警方的顾问，我也是挺忙的，如果明天你需要我去参与会面，冰川先生现在就决定下来比较好。”

“嗯……”

冰川看了眼低着头的真鱼，又看了眼蝶野，露出为难的表情。

“不用顾及我的，冰川先生……”真鱼拉了拉警官的袖子。

“但是真鱼小姐一直压抑着的话——”

“你们慢慢讨论。”蝶野不太感兴趣地打断了这个话题，自顾自地对着培养皿干起自己手上的活。

房间里陷入一片寂静。

“这个问题没什么好想的吧？既然法医愿意帮你，这个宝贵的机会肯定是应该带她进去。风谷真鱼这边有什么话，你可以帮忙带。虽然这样对真鱼小姐不太公平，现在找出幕后主使是第一位的。”

苇原凉抱着胳膊平静地回答，他似乎有些不自在地打量了一下这件办公室，吸了吸鼻子。冰川揉了揉太阳穴，开口道：“理性上我也同意——”

“我没问题的。”真鱼小声道。她也对这间办公室显得不太自在，说话的时候本能地缩着肩膀，就好像随时在防止有东西钻进自己的衣服一样，“蝶野小姐，拜托了！请帮帮翔一君吧！”

“你需要Agito的表皮样本的话我也可以提供给你。你现在。”凉把头转向正托着下巴着迷地盯着保温箱的女人说，他用力清了清嗓子，暗示办公室的主人把注意力转移回来，“这样可以吗？”

“……啊，啊？”过了半晌，蝶野才意识到他在跟自己说话，她依依不舍地把视线从保温箱里正在破蛹的苍蝇移开，愣了两秒钟后她的眼睛逐渐亮起来，“真的？！诶？！我可以现在就拿到？！Agito的表皮……Agito的？？”

“比起救出朋友来说这点不算什么。”凉转过头看冰川，“别担心，这种后台的支援交给我们，捞出津上是只有你才能做到的事情。”

“过誉了，我没有那么聪明……”冰川深吸了口气，“但津上先生绝对不该承受这些，无论作为Agito还是津上翔一本人而言，我都会为他讨回公道。”

苇原凉拍了拍他的肩膀，无言地表达了赞同。

“那我现在就可以去采样了吗？”

蝶野不客气地打断了他们间的交流，她手里拿着镊子跟一盒玻璃片，一副随时都可以下刀的模样。冰川打开笔记本看了眼自己的时间安排：“那您明天下午有时——”

“明天可以，当然可以，我什么时间都可以。”蝶野忙不迭地说，她的态度仿佛比上次又热情了一个八度，“那我可以顺便看看变身吗？我对这个机制非常感兴趣。”

“很好，谢谢你。那明天下午一点的时候，我会开车在研究所门口等着。”

“成交。”

蝶野拍了拍手上的灰，这个时候，她办公桌上的电话响了起来，法医小姐皱了皱眉头，用两根手指捏起了听筒。与此同时，冰川的手机也响了起来，来电显示是河野浩司。他做了个抱歉的手势，拿起手机背过身。

“冰川，出大事了，我必须得马上告诉你，你冷静地听——”

警官听着听着，神色从震惊到难看，到忍不住脱口喊出声：“怎么回事？这不可能！”

“怎么回事，这不可能。”

他的旁边，蝶野也眯着眼睛对自己的电话说着什么，然后他俩同时挂上了电话，真鱼不安地在他俩之间扫来扫去。

“把我们之前谈的计划全部忘掉。”冰川咬了咬牙，“刚刚我得到通知，津上先生……袭警逃狱了。”

“嗯，我这边在向各部门发出警告，似乎要印通缉令。”蝶野点了点头。

可恶，津上先生，这几天在里面究竟怎么样，遇到了什么！他的行动还是晚了一步吗？

冰川重重把拳头捶在腿上，窗外响起了若有若无的警笛声。

“放心，真鱼小姐。”他站起身，“我会找到津上先生的。”


	13. 13

“全员注意，全员注意，逃跑中的嫌疑人Agito正在往东京湾方向疾行，受伤警员达到5人以上，警用摩托挟持一辆。嫌疑人具有类似火焰的能力，请不要在未配备防护衣和枪支的情况下擅自出击。”

“第三、四小队许可使用瓦斯弹，第一、二小队高压水枪支援，务必在嫌疑人伤害到路人前将其抓捕。”

“新G3小队出动许可批准。在小队到达前，全员出击，尽可能拖住Agito的行动。”

冰川撇开视线向并行的凉做了个分道的手势，凉一转摩托车头朝另一边奔去。

“津上先生……”

冰川咬了咬牙踩紧了油门。某种程度上拜袭警的福，一课全员都加入了追捕行动，他才能够趁乱单独行动，但此刻更令他在意的是刚才的通知里一个奇怪的细节。

攻击形式是火焰……也就是说Agito变了燃烧形态，如果单纯是对抗警察的话，大地形态也绰绰有余了，况且，在第一起案件中，他能够在自己濒死的情况下还保持冷静尽量不让变身后的能量伤到死者，是什么原因让哪怕被伤害也对人类保持温柔的津上先生使用燃烧形态来逃跑呢？

“喂，冰川，我追上新间的车了，他应该还没发现我，总之我先跟着他就行了，对吗？”

放在座位上的手机一直保持着跟苇原凉的通话状态，冰川转了个弯，回答道：“拜托了，新间先生是这起案件的调查总负责人，掌握他的位置是必要的。”

“了解。”

警官转动着旋钮，把广播切换到交通频道，里面的主持人正在用一种惊奇的口吻激动地喊话。

“假、假面骑士！那就是传闻中的假面骑士Agito吗！根据听众爆料，骑着摩托的Agito正在黑田川三丁目飞驰。请附近的居民和路人注意保护自己，警方很可能会跟Agito进行交火，无论是行车的人还是人行道上的各位都尽可能远离这一带吧。”

冰川看了一眼导航仪，当机立断地一打方向盘开进一条小道里。他一边祈祷着千万别有行人突然窜出来，一边尽可能保证安全的情况下开到了最快，无论Agito现在是什么情况，立刻找到津上翔一都是第一要务，他听凉讲过北条的“捕获Agito作战计划”，如果这次再被警方抓获，算上袭警和杀人嫌疑，津上先生就真的要成为实验素材了。

“新间他们跟新G3小队汇合了，在黑田川的附近。”

凉冷静的声音从外放的手机中传来，冰川握紧方向盘，全神贯注地盯着路面：“嗯，我也在往这边开。”

就在这个时候，强烈的爆炸声撞击着他的鼓膜，冰川本能地抬起手挡在身前，挡风玻璃的飞渣划过他的皮肤，但当他放下手看见眼前的场景时，已经顾不上这么多了——

Agito正站在他的车上。

如果说之前冰川还抱有一丝侥幸、这个袭警的Agito说不定跟津上翔一不是同一个人，现在他就难以说服自己了，红色的外壳、金色的眼睛和盘旋在身上的火焰，跟他猜测得完全一致——燃烧形态的Agito蹲在发动机前盖上，紧紧握着拳头浑身颤抖着，无感情的金目透过玻璃上蛛网一般的裂痕直直射进他的心底。

至少目前为止，他见过的每一个Agito，拥有的能力都是不一样的。

“津上……先生……？”

他试探性地叫出声，燃烧Agito沉默地看着他，从胸腔里滚动出含糊不清的声音，红色的胸脯上下起伏着，仿佛连整个呼吸都是灼热的。

“怎么了，你找到津上了吗？在哪？”

狭小的巷道里，冰川只听见了发动机的声音和Agito的气音，他顾不上回应电话里的凉了，太阳洒落在战士的外壳上，透过腋下的间隙滴落在车窗，被火焰缠绕的外壳发出清脆的声响，在他的眼前剥落下来。

“……津上先生？！”

看到闪耀Agito的银白色光芒出现的那一刹那，冰川下意识地叫出了声，他的声音确信了很多，可对方却似乎完全没认出他一样抱住头从喉咙里发出威胁的嘶吼，开始将张开角的头撞向车前盖，每撞一下车子就震动一下，它的吼声也越来越嘶哑。

“那是什么声音，你那边怎么了？喂！”

凉的声音还在不断地呼喊着，察觉到情况不妙的冰川敏捷地撞开车门滚到地上，就在他刚离开车的那一刻，Agito一拳彻底打碎了整个挡风玻璃。

“喂、喂？冰——”

通话的声音随着Agito的动作戛然而止，冰川一时间竟不知该不该庆幸自己正打算下个月再换新手机。

——如果他刚刚还停留在车里，结果不堪设想。

冰川还没来得及做出下一步反应，闪耀Agito的咆哮声打断了他的思绪，红色的战士跪在车盖上向着天空发出穿透鼓膜般的吼叫，用力撕扯着自己的外皮，仿佛要活生生把Agito的壳剥下来拔出里面的骨架一样，开始向周围毫无目的地打出拳头，灼热的火焰仿佛流弹一样在空气中飞窜，烧着了整个车子。

冰川从未见过这个样子的Agito，他说不出那是一种怎样的声音，但那个瞬间他感受到了某种极其强烈又令人揪心的情绪，他仍然没有证据确信这就是津上翔一，但Agito所发出的声音绝对是来自人类的灵魂。

“津上先生！”他压着还有些酸痛的胳膊站起身朝Agito走去，“津上先生——Agito！听得见我的声音吗！”

Agito的身影被火焰的热浪所模糊，冰川咬着牙避开空中飞散的火焰，持续唤着Agito的名字，他看见战士几乎失控地开始破坏身下的车子，将汽车的框架碎片用力投掷出去，几乎擦着冰川的肩膀——

“Agito发现！现场还有人类一名，G3小队迅速赶到作战地点！”

飞速又训练有素的脚步声传来，拿着盾牌的特别行动组把他们围得严严实实。

“等一下，冰川先生？！你怎么在这里？”

缓缓开来的G-Trailer里传出尾室的声音，冰川猛然想起他和小泽走后确实是这个小子接手了G3小组，他正想要说什么，火中的Agito却又一次行动了。

红银色的战士突然停止了他近乎自残般的疯狂动作，他像是突然惊醒了一样颤抖地看了看自己的手，金色的复眼缓缓转向了冰川。

“诶……冰川……先生……？”

Agito的声音颤抖得不像话，但冰川立刻就听了出来——

那是津上翔一的声音。


	14. 14

灵魂出窍是一种什么感觉，冰川诚是不明白的，因为人活着就是活着，死了就是死了，在他的世界里这就是简单的单线程的黑与白。

他缓缓屏住了呼吸。

冰川诚觉得自己灵魂正在出窍，所有的事物在他的面前无限地放慢下来，他的整个意识仿佛飘在半空中，从天上俯视着这闹剧般的场景，周围的事物泛着白光，他的手脚毫无知觉，血液用力地撞击着血管，在耳边传来有节奏的撞击声，一切都显得不真实。

——因为就在刚刚差点杀了他的人是Agito，他认识的那个Agito正在被自己的同伴封在包围圈里，用枪指着。这场景实在显得很梦幻，他感觉自己可能还没睡醒。

“津上先生……”他轻声地叫着，Agito的肩膀剧烈地颤抖了一下，它摇着头，不断向后退去。他的英雄似乎被自己做的事情吓坏了，那一瞬间，飘在空中的冰川的灵魂，看见了那副外壳里被包裹着的灵魂在发出悲鸣，很明显的，津上翔一仿佛在惧怕着什么似的，情绪强烈地上下波动。

“不，我，冰川先生，不是这样的……我差点，杀了……”

“津上先生！我没事！对不起各位，能先给我一次机会吗，他只是很害怕。”

冰川恳求地用眼神暗示其他人都不要动，举起了自己的双手，尽可能显得无害地向前走去，他每往前走一步，Agito就往后退一步，在背部撞上背后的墙壁时，Agito停止了动作。

“没关系的，我知道津上先生不会做这种事情，先冷静下来好吗……？”

他试探性地向前伸出手，Agito垂着头一动不动，仿佛一具雕塑。冰川再往前走了一步时，Agito开始发出一种介于惊恐和悲伤之间的长啸，用脚后跟不安地撞击着墙根，自卫的本能使它举起了手——

砰！

干脆利落的子弹打在Agito的银色胸甲上迸出火花，冰川惊讶地回过头去，看见了趴在集装箱上的新间面无表情地端着狙击枪，还冒着烟的枪口宣示着警察的无情和冰冷。

完蛋。他的脑子里闪过这两个字。

区区狙击弹确实无法打穿闪耀Agito的护甲，但他眼前的Agito缺的不是那层银色，而是心的护甲。

Agito恐惧和疼痛的哀嚎回荡在整个街区，它又一次像是失去了神志一样开始撕裂自己眼前可见的任何东西，Agito撕扯着自己的皮肤，失去方向似的撞在墙面，警方警告的鸣枪完全没对它造成任何影响，银红色的生物向箭一样射出去重重落在G3的货柜上，借着货柜的高度跳出了包围圈外。

“全队，立刻追击Agito，不能让津上氏逃进都市。”新间刚下完命令，冰川就夺走了他的通讯，警部补狠狠地瞪了他一眼，用冰冷的声音威胁道，“你知道自己在做什么吗，冰川刑警？”

警察们纷纷撤退准备追击，场面陷入了短暂的混乱，冰川坚定地抓着对方的通讯，眼神没有丝毫的动摇。

“津上翔一——Agito一号是市民的英雄，他刚才的状态显然不对劲，您不该向他开枪惊动他。”

“他刚才可是差点一巴掌呼你脸上，我没开枪，你已经半个头都没了，冰川。回头我们再来算这笔账。”

新间连后缀都不加了，明显是真的生气，他的鼻翼两侧微微颤动，眉毛拧在一起，一把抽回自己的通讯，冰川什么都没来得及说，他就跟着自己的小队迅速地撤离了。

“新间先生！尾室先生！啊怎么办……”

冰川徒劳地喊着同事的名字，他看了眼自己已经变成废铁的车，认真思考起自己能否靠双腿追上失控的Agito，这个时候，熟悉的引擎震动着他的耳膜。

“冰川，上来！快！”

苇原凉的摩托飞快地停在他身边，冰川这时才想起来这个行动不止自己一个人。他接住凉抛过来的头盔，手忙脚乱地系着带子骑上去，飞扬的尘土在他们背后掀起了气浪。

“……那个，知道津上先生往哪里跑了吗？”

冰川有些别扭地抓住凉的腰，他个头比较高，得缩一下身体才能坐稳。他觉得现在场景一定很诡异，两个大男人骑着一辆摩托在市面上飙车，一个还缩着脖子和腿紧贴着另一个——但现在不是思考这个的时候，至少苇原凉如果知道他还有心思想这个，肯定会说这是“无聊的事情”。

“津上跑出来的时候是朝东北方向冲出去的，如果他在一个极度惊恐的状态，应该没心思注意自己往哪里跑。”凉的声音隔着头盔传来，“那么一大队警车跟着，朝这边走怎么着都能找到方向。”

“拜托你了。”

冰川诚恳地说。凉则干笑了一声。

“你这是已经有成为犯法者的觉悟了吗？你现在是光明正大跟警方对着干了哦。”

“如果眼睁睁看着保护大家的英雄被栽赃……这种'法'打破一下也无所谓。”

冰川回答。他没再关心凉的反应，只是在心里更加确信了一个事实——

他必须在这里拯救Agito。无论作为Agito所爱的市民，作为英雄曾经的战友，还是作为津上翔一的挚友。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冰川，你小心凉再给你一拳


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最想写的场景出现了.jpg

翔一觉得自己整个人泡在火山的岩浆里，浑身上下没有不被灼痛的地方，换而言之，他觉得自己要融化掉了。唯一残留在他意识里的话语就是“我要窒息了”。

他想不起来自己刚才在干什么。他只记得自己很热，向看守的人要求给一台电风扇，然后没多久房间门被敲响了，没见过的男人穿着警服站在那里，向他笑了笑。

下一秒钟，他觉得有无数根刺扎进了自己的脑子，仿佛一下子有几百个人的声音在他的脑海里大声地叫嚷着，震裂般的头疼几乎要将他撕成两半，好几天来隐隐困扰着他的闷热一下子变成了猛烈的火焰，明明他的眼睛并没有看到任何火焰，他却觉得自己在燃烧。

好热。

求生的本能令他拼命想要从那团灼热里逃走，接下来他就完全不记得自己干了些什么，只想摆脱那股无形施加在他身上的折磨，可这些东西来自他的身体内，在他的脏器间嘶吼着，无论跑的多快都不可能摆脱。

剧痛、噪音、灼热……一时间有太多的重量缠绕在他身上，他失去理智地试图剥开自己的皮肤，幻想着是否能这样把疼痛的源头从身体里拽出来，Agito没有眼珠，不然他觉得自己的眼球可能会因为疯狂的转动钻透颅骨。

“……上先生！津上先生！Agito！”

有人的声音从很远的地方呼唤着他，翔一认得这个声音，他下意识地伸出手想要去够那呼唤，但他的身体太沉重了，根本没办法驱动。

我要，抓住那个声音，抓住那个声音我就会得救。

愈发强烈的灼热让他全身都像是快要炸开一样的疼，他拼命砸着身下的东西想要转移自己的注意力，用力挥打之间他感觉自己身上还在愈合的伤口被扯开了，但此时的他根本顾不上这么点事儿。

————————！

他听见了自己口中发出不属于人的咆哮声，把那声焦急的呼唤完全盖了过去，他想去找那个声音，但他没办法控制自己的身体——

“等一下，冰川先生？！你怎么在这里？”

那一瞬间，Agito的听力捕捉到了熟悉的词汇，翔一睁大了眼睛，缠绕着他的雾霾慢慢地散了开来，他迷茫地看着拿枪指着自己的警察，又看了看脚下被自己剁成废铁的车。

这是冰川先生的车……

冰川先生在这里？他懵懵懂懂地想，抬起眼，跟站在人群里的冰川对了个正着。

冰川……先生？

他瞧见了警察身上大大小小的擦伤和紧紧捂住的胳膊，瞧见了围绕着车燃烧的火焰，瞧见了那个人惊讶的面孔。

那是冰川先生，他的脚下是冰川先生的车，他的周围是冰川先生的同事……

冰川刚才就坐在他身下的车里，差点就和这玩意儿一起被敲成碎铁块。冰川先生差点就被他杀死了。

认知到这个事实的瞬间，他的脑海里一团乱麻，自我保护的本能让他不停远离摆在面前的事实，他模模糊糊地听见冰川在说着什么向他靠近，他惊恐地摇了摇头。

不行，冰川先生不能过来，不知道为什么，他身上的Agito力量又一次失控了，他待在这里只会伤害到冰川先生。

虽然他记不清楚，但这个过程中他肯定还打伤了其他人。

没准，也是他真的在那个暴雨夜杀掉了追逐自己的人……因为那天他真的很怕，直觉不断在警告失血过多的他，告诉他这样下去自己真的会死在这里。

——那天救了他的人是冰川先生……

那是从第一次变身以来一直沉默地跟在自己身后的警官先生，对Agito抱有无条件信任的人，在他因为失去自己的力量而迷茫时始终相信Agito会回来的同伴。这个人刚才遭到了自己无差别的攻击。。  
意识到冰川在尝试着接近他的时候他感到了强烈的不安，津上翔一看着那只手慢慢靠近自己，惊恐的念头在他的脑海里又一次成型：冰川先生不可以再靠近他，这样很危险——

然后是枪声。

狙击弹撞在胸甲上的时候他其实一点都不痛，这种程度的攻击对于Agito这个种族来说大概就是被小石子迷了眼睛的程度，但令他恐惧的是包围着他的人无声的沉默。

端着枪的新间先生看起来比以往任何一次见他都要冷漠，严肃的警察投向他的目光根本不是在看人，而是在看一只没有感情的怪物。

——Agito不是人类，他不是人类。

他看见所有人都对他架起了枪。

——他的体内有一只怪物，他曾以为自己能驾驭这股力量，甚至为此对神大放厥词。

他看见冰川先生愤怒地跟警察争执。

——是他太傲慢了，神是对的。

那股热辣的火焰又一次在他身上灼烧起来，声音的炸弹一个又一个在他的耳边炸开，这一次他无比清晰听见了那些声音——

怪物，可恶的、伤人的怪物，人类的敌人，危险，给周围带来不幸……

他抱紧自己的头，拼命向外逃去，狂奔在巷道和街角，身后是隐隐约约的警笛声。

他该逃到哪里去呢？翔一心想。他不能再回冰川家，也不能去教授家，他已经给冰川先生和教授一家带去过多的麻烦了，天亮号的幸存乘客只剩下真岛，真岛的生活正在逐渐步上普通人的正轨……

也许他该像凉那样独自一个人浪迹天涯，消失在人们的视野里，他是不可以有家的……

他胡乱地想着，下意识地把挡在自己面前的东西通通清除掉，他甚至不知道自己推开的是活物还是死物，只是一股脑地朝着前方奔跑。

不要靠近我！他吼道，灼热的温度通过皮肤告诉他自己又向哪里发射了火焰，但他没办法让自己停下来，他必须消——

“津上先生……等等！”

一只手臂紧紧拦住了他的拳头，翔一惊觉自己此刻仿佛被汗水裹在蒸笼里一般，他的耳边响起的全是自己毫无节奏的喘息声。他本能地想要甩掉那条手臂，在他抡开胳膊的时候耳边传来了撞击声和一声闷哼。

——再不快点离开，受害者还会增加得更多。

他刚走出两步，这次却又被扑上来紧紧扣住了手肘不让他逃离。

“津上先生……你必须醒过来！”

“津上先生——Agito！冷静下来，我不会伤害你的，我相信你也不会伤害我。”

“快停下来……再这样下去，之后最痛苦的人是你自己啊！”

津上翔一认得这个声音，他喉咙里滚动着那个名字，半天叫不出口，那些嘈杂的噪音在慢慢的、逐渐地被这个熟悉的声音盖住，缓缓地流淌进他燥热的大脑。

“冰……”

“听着，津上先生。”似乎是注意到Agito的力道慢慢松懈了下来，对方叹了口气，将手轻轻摸上他的肩膀，“我们都相信你。”

肩膀上的温度有着不可思议的力量，顺着肩胛滑了下去。人类的体温是偏高的，可落在Agito的身上却并未让他感到灼热，反而温和地驱散开了那些剧痛。

——包裹着Agito的外壳逐渐褪了下去，翔一感到自己被小心地圈进臂弯里，熟悉的气味和声音包裹着全身，凉凉地从头顶灌下来。

“你已经安全了。”

那个声音温柔地在他耳边响起，翔一还想要反抗什么，他想说只要自己还在就根本不是安全，但这句话就好像什么特定的咒语一样，让他全身都彻底放松了下来。

他眼前一黑，失去了意识。


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总觉得哪里ooc了，anyway

“……第三小队收队，汇报情况。”

“……明白了，尽快将通缉令部署下去，以G3小队作为中心展开搜捕行动，记者的采访统一谢绝。准备召开对Agito对策的紧急会议。”

太阳西斜的时候，办公室的桌面上被鲜红的霞光铺满。那人挂掉电话站在窗边久久地看着窗外沉思，过了半晌，他长叹一口气，理了理警服的领子。

“为了人类，也为了Agito……”

他将手中的纸张丢回桌面，关上门离开了办公室。夕阳的余晖照过纸的边缘，那分明是刑警冰川诚的个人资料。

在那之后，一天过去了，翔一也没有醒来。

冰川看了眼测温枪，上面赫然写着人类绝不可能达到的体温数字，他不得不又弄了点水来擦拭翔一的额头和脖颈徒劳的做点物理降温。翔一睡的非常不安稳，从外面看着就像有一股力量在他体内四处冲撞想要把整个人炸开一样。为了防止自己也被翔一的体温烫伤，冰川甚至得拿毛巾包住手才能接触他。

“这跟我进化成超越Gills那个时候的情况很接近，但又不一样。我虽然也有昏迷和发烧，但没有这么激烈的外部反应，是在内部自行开始的变化……津上更像是突然被点了把火。”

凉观察了许久这么下定论，然后就先自行离开，只留下冰川在这里看着翔一。拜凉身上agito之间的感应，找到翔一的时候一切还不至于太迟，他们赶在警方之前带走了翔一，以Agito和前G3-X着装者的关系，显然冰川家会成为一个重点被监视的地方，所以他们找了个不太引人注目的偏僻货仓安顿下来——这也是凉在漂泊生活中被逼出来的能力。

当然被子枕头那些是没有的，加上冰川的车也报废了，只能拿自己的西服外套凑个数，这样长时间下去对翔一的状况肯定没好处。

冰川叹了口气，靠墙坐下来思考接下来的步骤。他确实说了就算跟警方对着干也要救翔一，但现在的情况确实超过他的控制了。

翔一在警方手上的几天到底经历了什么，警方对翔一的情况了解到了哪一步，接下来到底会怎么发展……不稳定的事情太多了。因为手机在行动中报废，他也不知道外面现在怎么样了。警察先生思考了一圈怎么想都是命运多舛。

过了好一会儿，他才注意到翔一不知道什么时候已经醒了。总是精神满满的小菜农半睁着眼睛，打量着周围的情况，似乎对自己现在的处境充满茫然，在冰川凑过去的时候猛烈地颤抖了一下，彻底清醒了过来。

“津上先生！你感觉怎么……”

“——发生了什么，冰川先生？我做了什么……我是不是……”

津上翔一在冰川印象里总是云淡风轻，无论发生了什么事情都能泰然处之，但在短短的一天内，他已经是第二次看见对方露出如此惊恐的表情了。冰川伸出一半的手悬在空中，看着对方努力撑起因为高烧而发抖的身体往后挪了好几下，他只好捏紧了带着泥土腥气的空气，也向后退了一点，避免给翔一更大点心理负担。

“你从警局里逃出来了。”他斟酌了一下语言，“没有死亡的报道，我和苇原先生赶到的比较及时，还没有发生不可挽回的事情。”

翔一注视着他的眼神里充满了犹疑和不信任，他蜷起身体抱着膝，小声地道：“冰川先生就不用哄我了……”

“我没有骗你，我说的都是真——”

“没有死亡，那受伤的人呢？”翔一抬起头，视线落在冰川的手臂上，警察的白衬衫早就在混战中蹭得脏兮兮，透过被撕裂的布条能看见他身上青青紫紫的瘀伤和一些刚结痂的擦伤，“这是为了阻止我的时候弄的吧。”

“……”冰川张了张嘴，却发现自己无法反驳对方，只好蹲下身尽可能放轻了声音，“你还在发烧，先躺下吧——”

“冰川先生不怕我吗？”

翔一无意识地抓紧了盖在身上的西服外套，抬起头看着灰白的天花板：“也许不知道什么时候，我还会像之前那样力量失控，冰川先生也好，真鱼也好，苇原先生也好……我可能会在自己都不知道的情况下伤害到你们，甚至是把你们……”

那个禁忌的词汇他始终没能说出来，冰川很想说“我怎么可能会害怕Agito”或者“那可是津上先生”，但在事态严重的现在，这些话都是无力的安慰。

“所以……为什么我会是Agito呢……不能不做Agito吗……”

翔一把脸埋进膝盖，努力克制着声音中显而易见的畏惧。曾救过他无数次、也一直默默保护着人类的英雄此刻更像是无助的婴孩。

冰川咬紧下唇，小心翼翼地向前伸出手，搭在因为体温过高而不住颤抖的肩膀：

“这不是津上先生的本意，津上先生什么都没有做错。”他说，“所以在事情变成那样之前，我一定会阻止你，无论几次都要。”


	17. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蝶野：我觉得我被骗上贼船

他在下沉。

翔一半睁开眼睛，朦胧的水光笼罩着他的视野，在脆弱的眼球接触到水花时，大脑开始不断发出刺痛的警告。他张开嘴想要呼吸，被水流紧紧压制的喉咙却只能吐出一串气泡。

好热。他朝下坠落的背部仿佛快要贴到岩浆层一般灼烧着，翔一不知道自己是怎么了，他努力张开双臂想要向上游去，可他的身体仿佛被灌了几吨的水泥一般，连手指都无法动弹。

翔一没办法呼吸。

在水下的他无论怎样张开肺部也不可能汲取到水面之上的氧气，他只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体不断向下沉去，背后灼烧的温度越来越强，他将坠入滚烫的地狱——

“津上先生……津上先生——翔一！醒一醒！睁开眼睛！翔一！”

——津上翔一猛然坐起身，就像是突然间被人从水底拽上陆地一样，他难以扼制自己疯狂吸收着氧气的本能，凌乱的呼吸声在仓库封闭的空间里显得格外清晰。

他的眼前因为突如其来的清醒而不断发黑，后知后觉发现自己出了一身的汗，一时间除了喘息以外他什么都做不到。过了好一会儿，等气息逐渐平稳下来了，翔一才注意到了脸颊上微凉的温度，他顺着看去，对上了警察先生担忧的眼神。

冰川诚蹲在他的身旁，用毛巾擦拭着翔一灼热的面庞和脖颈，在视线碰撞的瞬间松了口气，扶住翔一的肩膀，帮助脱力的他慢慢靠在墙壁上。

“你好像做噩梦了，津上先生。”警察说，他换了个姿势，也坐在地面上，“你看起来很痛苦，一直抠着喉咙，像是要窒息了一样，脸色都发青了……我不得不把你叫醒。”

翔一想要说什么来回应对方，因为警察先生眼下的乌青看起来非常并不妙，显然是照顾了他许久没合眼，但他的喉咙里只能发出被喘息切割得不成样的杂音。他一边拍打着胸口试图调整呼吸，一边努力挤着嗓子。

“谢……谢谢，冰川……先生……我……不用……你……有没有……”

“我有休息，不用担心。”冰川竟然从他支离破碎的词语中理解了意思，拍拍翔一的肩膀示意他放心。

翔一这才放松下来，揉了揉发酸的额角。冰川放下毛巾，仔细地检查了一下他的神色。警察先生的手掌留有握枪的茧子，划过脸颊的时候刺刺的，但很舒服，精神有些恍惚的翔一下意识蹭了蹭对方微凉的手掌，脑子里突然想起了隔壁家大叔养的橘猫。

过了好一会儿，他才意识到有人一直站在角落里看着他们。穿着白大褂的女人似笑非笑地站在那里，伸手脱下自己的口罩，手里还拿着棉签和试管。

“那什么，亲热环节结束了吗？”她歪了歪头，看着猛然一震差点跳起来的冰川，扑哧地笑了一声，“抱歉，我不想显得自己不会读气氛，所以一直在这儿等着。”

“啊真是的……蝶野小姐进来就说一声啊……”

冰川不好意思地挠了挠头站起身让开位置，对上翔一疑问的眼神：“这位是蝶野楠实小姐，法医学顾问……之前的案件调查中一直在帮助我们寻找证据。本来警局会面的时候我打算带她一起过来的……”

“是呢，冰川刑警为这事儿可上心了，难为他往我办公室跑了好几趟。”蝶野调笑道。

“——对不起。”翔一抱着膝盖低下头，“明明冰川先生一直在努力帮我洗脱嫌疑，我却让这个机会泡汤了……”

“这不完全是你的问题。”

苇原凉走了进来，翔一眨巴眨巴眼睛，意识到自己有一年没见这位好战友了，凉虽然又黑了一些，但看起来很精神，显然过的还不错：“就我的个人经历而言，我认为你的情况不像是普通的能量暴走，告诉我们吧津上，这几天都发生过了什么。”

“苇原先生也来了啊……那……”

“真鱼小姐没有过来。她很担心你，但我告诉她暂时交给我们，有什么事情会和她联络。”冰川适时地解释。话说到这个份儿上，警察先生的体谅已经不用再多说了。

翔一的嘴角久违地露出了笑容。同族的经验之谈让他感到冷静了许多，他深吸一口气，向旁边担忧的冰川示意自己没事，然后闭上眼睛回忆了起来。

“这几天并没发生什么……警方什么都没问我。”

“什么意思？”

凉皱起眉头，和冰川交换了一个眼神。翔一接着说道：“案件的事情……他们什么都没问我的样子，倒是每天早上都会给我检查身体和换药，正常的警察是这么审问犯人的吗？还是说这是什么，让我先放松好问话的作战？”

“不，时间越短记忆越清晰，原则上录口供是越快越好的。”冰川否认了他的想法，“蝶野小姐，你怎么看？”

“嗯，这流程绝对不正常。津上先生，把你的袖子卷起来。”

翔一配合地撸起袖子，蝶野凑过去，翻来覆去检查他的两条手臂和肩膀，然后撩起衣服看了看他腹部的捅伤，重新站起身转向冰川。

“手臂上与死者对抗的伤痕基本痊愈了。津上先生的恢复能力本来就比普通人强，再过个一两天就连痕迹都没有了吧。”

“诶？对抗伤痕？什么意思？”

翔一疑惑地看向冰川，回答他的却是凉：“简单来说，就是能证明你清白的证据之一没有了。你的伤痕或许能证明你可能并没有对死者出手。”

“诶，还有这种操作……”

“你是说他们什么都没问你，只做了检查对吧？最后一天发生了什么，你为什么会突然越狱？”

蝶野一边问，一边拆开了手中的试管，女人熟练地在他手臂上寻找着静脉的位置，用棉签消毒好，将一根连着试管的针刺了进去。针扎进皮肤的动作非常快，翔一只来得及感觉到痒痒的，就看见自己的血液流进了那只试管。

“呃，怎么说，因为这几天很闷热，我没有睡好觉。”他偏了偏头，“然后我就……让守着的警察先生帮我拿电风扇。”

“可是这几天明明在降温。”冰川疑惑地问，“因为暴风天气结束了，连着几天都是东南风，不应该闷热才是。”

“哦——”蝶野看着试管装满了，拔出针头，给翔一一根新棉签，示意他按住针口，“有意思，你继续说。”

翔一接过棉签，撅起了嘴角：“然后有人敲门，我以为是电风扇来了，结果过来的警察先生什么都没拿。然后就这样了啊……”

“什么意思？”凉追问道。翔一耸了耸肩膀。

“就，变成现在这样了，我也不太清楚到底发生了什么……”

他们之间重新被沉默笼罩。蝶野摇了摇试管，转过头去看冰川：“你听得懂他在说什么吗？”

“这个，津上先生的意思大概是，之后的事情他就不记得了。”

冰川颇有经验地解读，翔一立刻点头表示就是这样。蝶野摸着下巴陷入了沉思。

“……这里面弯弯绕绕的还挺多，警方肯定有插手。”她说，“我觉得自己好像上了条贼船。”

“你想下去也来不及了。”凉干笑了一声，“我的皮肤样本和津上的血液你都拿到了，该做的都做了，按照约定你要负责到底。”

“我想也是。”

翔一看了看一脸愁云的女法医，又瞟了瞟一脸冷酷的凉，摸了摸头看向冰川：“呃，这是我的错吗？”

冰川哭笑不得地叹了口气，觉得前途愈发暗淡。


	18. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于有时间更新了！！！！！！！！

“……对于逃亡中的Agito，警方称之为Agito一号，现向大众公布起真实姓名，津上翔一，职业是餐厅老板……”

蝶野楠实眨了眨眼睛，“哔”一声换了台，她托着下巴专注地沉思着什么，连身后有人走近都没发现。直到对方清了清嗓子，她才恍然地回过头去，是一个助手打扮的小伙子。

“这是您之前委托博士测试的血液样本。按照博士的吩咐，这份报告没有留档。”

递过来的信封是封紧的，蝶野露出职业般的微笑点了点头：“辛苦了，麻烦替我向你们博士问好，就说下次请她去老地方吃饭。”

走出研究所好一段距离之后，法医朝拐角招了招手，一台摩托车缓缓地靠了过来，苇原凉隔着头盔向她点了点头，把另一个头盔递给了她。

“你这个朋友可靠吗？”

凉不太放心地问，蝶野放好信封，坐在了凉身后：“是我的大学同窗，口风很紧的，我经常找她帮我办私活。没办法，我那儿毕竟是法医学实验室，没这么多器材。”

人家这么说了，凉也没办法做什么，为了防止被跟踪，他们在市中心多绕了几圈才离开。当他们回到翔一的藏身所时，冰川已经回到警局去了，翔一正百般无聊地拿树枝戳着地上的爬虫。

“啊，你们终于回来了！”小菜农欣喜地站起来，“金刚寺先生走了好一会儿了，我一个人待在这里好寂寞哦。”

冰川回警局正常工作是他们昨天商量出来的结论，在Agito失踪24小时以后冰川除了例行联络以外并没有收到其他内容，他便谎称自己是在家里包扎伤口蒙混过了关。

眼下敌人在警方内部的可能性极高，既然警方还没察觉问题，冰川失踪反而会让情况变得更复杂，所以他不得不正常通勤，伺机而动。

“没办法，一步一步来吧。你的个人信息已经到处都是了，我甚至不好去真鱼小姐那里确认情况。现在必须藏的越隐蔽越好。”

凉抱着胳膊，看着法医读着报告越来越严肃的表情，疑惑道：“怎么了，有什么问题？”

“这是之前蝶野小姐从我这里抽的血吗？”翔一踮起脚尖，看着纸上一堆看不懂的数字和专业词汇，只觉得头皮发痛。

“详细版和简单粗暴版，你听哪个？”

“直接说吧。”凉摆了摆手，“反正我和津上都听不懂。”

蝶野点了点头，把报告收了起来：“就结论而言，津上先生的血液里检测出致幻剂的成分。”

“致幻……？”回想起自己当时难以遏制的恐慌，他突然想起了什么，“可是他们好像没有给我打针啊。”

“致幻剂有很多种用法，津上先生。”蝶野解释，“我倾向于你是每天会摄入小剂量的塞洛西宾——通俗点讲就是毒蘑菇的成分，应该是从食物里投入的，剂量真的非常小，所以起效果的速度也很慢。你说过出事几天前就开始觉得格外燥热，扰乱感官确实也是其中的一个效果。”

“嗯……这样啊……”翔一陷入回忆，“难怪我提出自己做饭的时候他们不高兴呢……”

“等等，这是意味着警方对津上用了药？”凉难得露出了惊慌的表情，立刻抓住翔一的肩膀，“你有没有什么不舒服的地方？这玩意儿不会有瘾吧？”

“我觉得还好——”

“我听冰川刑警说，你刚逃出来的时候有发烧和梦魇的症状吧。”蝶野眯起眼睛，“这可是很严重的事情，塞洛西宾在战后就受到严格的管制，只有特殊的科研目的才能批准，爆出来的话够警方喝一壶的。”

“诶……这么严重的吗？”翔一挠了挠头，“可是我之前也就觉得热，然后偶尔睡的不太好，也没这次这么严重啊。”

法医摇了摇头：“Agito的身体和普通人的承受能力可能不一样，控制好剂量或者用别的方法适当刺激的话是可以在刚开始控制住症状的。如果能让媒体知道的话——啊！完蛋了！”

看着她一惊一乍的模样，凉皱起眉头示意她快说。蝶野一拍脑门：“我突然想起来了！为了保密，我特地让同学不要留档……可恶，失算！”

本来为了保护翔一的策略却反而成了绊脚石，凉不禁烦躁地踢了一脚旁边的石柱。

不择手段、雷厉风行，这样的敌方真的在警局内部，冰川那边……

凉不安地看了看自己的手机。

“……目前第二嫌疑人的进展就是这样，接下来的搜索工作也拜托各位了。散会。”

冰川深深吸了口气，尽可能自然地跟着同事们离开会议室，走到门口的时候，一个声音叫住了他。

“冰川刑警，请留步。”

“关于津上翔一，我们有事情要问你。”


End file.
